Ne m'oublie pas
by Radton
Summary: Draco revient dans le monde magique après trois ans d'absence. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il apprend que l'homme qu'il a toujours aimé, et qui ne le voit que comme un simple ami, s'apprête à se marier ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi. Je sais, j'ai un immense retard pour "Dans tes pensées" mais vous comprenez, le syndrome de la page blanche m'a encore touché. En attendant, je suis de retour avec cette nouvelle fanfic que j'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "Au coeur de mon monde", Skipp7 a un petit problème de pc et, par conséquent, ne pourra pas me passer le chapitre 2 avant le début de la semaine prochaine. Excusez-nous, vraiment. Pour ce qui concerne "Ne m'oublie pas", je tiens à certifier que OUI ça sera bien un Harry/Draco, pas d'inquiétude à avoir là-dessus. Si vous avez aimé/détesté/autre, laissez-moi vos impressions, ça me motive et c'est grâce à ça que je continue d'écrire ^^ (Ah oui, ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCÈNE ASSEZ CHAUDE !)**

**Ne m'oublie pas - Chapitre I  
**

De loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry avait toujours été quelqu'un de patient, toujours à l'écoute des autres et surtout très calme. Il faisait preuve d'un sang froid exemplaire en toutes circonstances, se remémorant son mantra, « Rien ne sert de s'énerver, restons calme », lorsqu'il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il détestait avoir à monter le ton pour calmer les ardeurs de son entourage et préférait rester en retrait lors d'une éventuelle bagarre. Ses proches lui avaient souvent reproché d'être trop effacé par rapport au reste du monde mais ils ne comprenaient pas son _besoin _d'être serein. Il souffla un bon coup. Rien ne servait de s'énerver. Il devait impérativement rester calme, très calme. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il était Harry Potter, le gentil et calme Harry Potter, après tout.

Il ferma les yeux et grinça des dents. Zen. Rester zen et ne penser à rien d'autre. Son corps se détendit imperceptiblement et il lâcha un petit soupir satisfait. Et voilà, rien de plus simple que de garder son calme. Il avisa l'heure : 19h48. Ils allaient être en retard une fois de plus, c'était inévitable. Il fallait vraiment qu'il garde son calme. L'eau de la douche s'arrêta de couler et, l'espace d'un instant, il espéra que son fiancé ait enfin fini sa toilette. Il tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'un bruit témoignant s'_il _avait terminé ou non. Il ferma les yeux de fatigue lorsque l'eau se remit en marche. Il allait faire un massacre ! S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, autre que de perdre son calme, c'était d'être en retard. Il aimait être ponctuel, arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous était sacré pour lui. C'était comme un devoir à respecter, ni plus, ni moins. C'était comme ça et c'était tout, qu'importe ce qu'en pensaient les gens. 19h53. Il ne supportait plus de rester assis à attendre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain au moment même où l'eau venait encore de s'arrêter. Merlin se fichait littéralement de lui ! Il grogna et se rassit. Calme, il devait rester calme. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient une dizaine de minutes de retard. Ou peut-être vingt, connaissant l'homme qui partageait sa vie...

Parfois, il avait l'impression de vivre avec une vraie femme. Les crèmes pour le visage traînaient sur le lavabo tandis que les différentes cires épilatoires prenaient place dans leurs armoires, son fiancé haïssant les poils. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à sauver sa pilosité malgré l'air réprobateur de son amour. Oh bien sûr, il était fou d'amour mais il n'était pas prêt à ce sacrifice bien trop coûteux à son goût. Un peu de dignité, que diable. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage. Enfin, _il_ avait fini ! Ils n'allaient pas être si en retard que ça, finalement. Il s'approcha des escaliers et ferma les yeux de colère lorsqu'il vit qu'_il _ne portait qu'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Bon d'accord, pas la peine de s'énerver. Son petit ami, prochainement fiancé et futur mari, n'était pas encore habillé alors qu'ils avaient _juste _dix minutes de retard, à présent. Tout était absolument parfait, rien ne valait la peine de s'énerver. Il était las, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était las... Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en soupirant de frustration.

« Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il porta son attention sur l'homme face à lui, en haut des escaliers. Oh oui, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver par moments. Il prit un moment pour détailler ce corps, ô combien désirable, qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. La peau blafarde recouvrant les muscles finement dessinés, les bras légèrement musclés et ce ventre... Ce ventre qui pourrait damner un saint. Ce ventre plat sur lequel il aimait passer sa langue encore et encore, ce nombril où il avait mimé tant de fois l'acte sexuel et cette ligne de poils fins menant au paradis, seul endroit que l'élu de son cœur avait épargné de la maléfique cire épilatoire. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir d'une tout autre frustration lorsque son regard tomba sur la minuscule serviette cachant une partie fort bien intéressante de l'anatomie masculine. C'était tellement facile à retirer, une serviette, et puis ils étaient déjà en retard alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses pensées en place lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire cristallin raisonner. Il détacha à regret ses yeux de l'encombrant tissu et reporta son attention sur les magnifiques yeux de son amour qui brillaient d'une lueur moqueuse.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi et vas t'habiller, on est déjà en retard » grogna-t-il.

Un rire plus prononcé lui répondit tandis que son fiancé descendait lentement les marches en faisant rouler sensuellement ses hanches. Il déglutit bruyamment. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont _il_ le regardait, avec cette lueur prédatrice au fond des yeux. Il se sentait comme pris au piège, sentiment qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il le vit se lécher lentement les lèvres et le dévorer du regard. Merlin tout puissant, il faisait drôlement chaud pour un soir de décembre. Il aurait volontiers desserré sa cravate lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'en avait pas mis. Saleté de chandail mille fois trop incommodant . Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de sa tempe ! Qu'il faisait chaud... Et ce regard qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser un moment de répit. Et ce corps qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se stopper. Il allait mourir, de frustration, de frustration et... de frustration. Et de chaleur, aussi. Il était prêt à parier qu'il était encore plus bouillant que le soleil du Sahara en pleine après-midi !

L'homme le plaqua contre un mur et se colla entièrement à lui. Merlin, _il_ était si chaud ! Il voulait plus de contact, plus de friction. Plus, plus, toujours plus. Il plaqua ses lèvres à celles, délicieuses, de son amour en gémissant de pur plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna totalement à cet homme qui le rendait heureux chaque jour un peu plus. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquine lui lécher sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. Oh oui, il l'aimait tellement ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir cette langue joueuse qu'il se mit à sucer avec délectation. Il prit les hanches pleines entre ses mains et les plaqua un peu plus contre les siennes, provoquant un gémissement de la part de son partenaire. Il fit courir ses mains sur le dos gracieux, adorant sentir les muscles fins se contracter sous ses ongles. Il lâcha cette bouche qu'il aimait tant et s'employa à sucer ce cou qui lui donnait mille et une envies pas très catholiques. Merlin, sentir cette bosse contre sa cuisse lui donnait envie de plus ! Il passa sa main sous la serviette et prit délicatement le sexe de l'autre homme en main. Il allait devenir fou s'_il _continuait à gémir ainsi ! Il entama un léger mouvement de vas-et-viens et se délecta des sons produits par l'homme face à lui. Il se répétait mais, Merlin, il l'aimait à en mourir ! _Il _s'accrocha à son cou et rejeta la tête en arrière, ses gémissements se transformant en cris d'extase.

« Plus... Plus vite, Ry'... Je t'en supplie, plus... Vite ! »

Il accéléra le rythme, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son amour se libère dans sa main. Voir l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur lui accorder toute sa confiance fit monter une chaleur intense dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à gémir lorsqu'une main taquine se faufila dans son boxer. Il se libéra à son tour dans un long râle après quelques minutes. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol dans un ensemble de membres enchevêtrés, encore essoufflés de leur précédente activité et il leur jeta un sort de nettoyage.

« Je crois que... Que nous sommes en... Retard. » murmura l'autre homme.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire qui se transforma rapidement en un éclat de rire puissant, provoquant l'incompréhension chez son futur fiancé qui fronça les sourcils en guise de questionnement. Il allait lui expliquer mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, un nouvel éclat de rire en sortit. Il avait tellement mal à l'estomac qu'il se contorsionnait en deux pour échapper à la douleur. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il riait. Il riait parce qu'il trouvait la situation assez amusante. Eux deux, dont l'un était à moitié nu, affalés au sol alors qu'ils étaient en retard... En retard... ILS ETAIENT EN RETARD ! Son rire se ravala dans sa gorge et il se releva prestement. Il savait qu'il avait l'air ridicule mais ils étaient en retard ! Il ne voyait plus que cette horloge qui indiquait qu'ils avaient QUARANTE MINUTES de retard ! Par Merlin ! Calme. Restons calme, rien ne sert de s'énerver... Et merde !

« Harry ! Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais réponds-moi, bordel ! »

_Il... Il_ ne voyait donc pas qu'ils étaient EN RETARD ? Dieu qu'il haïssait ces deux stupides mots... Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur lui-même. Il devait se calmer, tout allait bien. Il allait... Il allait... Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait faire ! Prévenir les organisateurs de la soirée, déjà. Et puis... Se confondre en excuses pour cet immonde retard. Merlin. _En retard_. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Oui bon, pour d'autres cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance mais pour lui... !

« Harry ? J'ai... J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Bien sur que non, il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le regard confus que son amour posait sur lui et il fut pris d'énormes remords. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il ne supportait pas de voir cette lueur d'inquiétude présente au fond de ces yeux qu'il affectionnait tant. Le stresse qui l'avait submergé retomba d'un coup et il se précipita vers l'homme, toujours au sol, qu'il enlaça fortement. Il grimaça lorsqu'il entendit une côte craquer suivit d'un gémissement de douleur de son ange. Merlin, il se sentait tellement bourrin avec _lui _!

« Je suis désolé, mon amour, pardonne-moi »

« Calme-toi, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il hésita un bref instant. Bien évidemment, son amour connaissait sa fâcheuse tendance à être toujours ponctuel mais il doutait de sa réaction s'il lui disait qu'il venait de paniquer à cause de ça. Il se détacha lentement de lui et observa longuement ses yeux où brillait une lueur de détresse non dissimulée.

« Je... Enfin, je... Regarde l'heure... »

Son amant parut tout d'abord surpris puis sceptique et se tourna finalement vers l'horloge murale. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « o » parfait pendant qu'il observait les aiguilles et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et le fixa d'un regard dur.

« Potter, ne me dis pas que tu as écourter notre moment parce que nous étions... En retard ? »

Ses dents grincèrent. Dieu qu'il détestait vraiment ces mots ! Et puis _son _regard lui faisait tellement mal. Il venait de le blesser, il le savait et il se sentait minable pour ça. Il aurait aimé répondre qu'il avait réagi trop spontanément mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Pourquoi ne voulait-ils pas sortir ? Il baissa la tête, _ses _yeux l'atteignaient trop pour son propre bien. _Il_ eut un rire dédaigneux et se releva. _Il _reprit sa serviette et remonta à l'étage d'un pas rageur, le laissant seul avec sa connerie. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours TOUT foirer ? Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas se remémorer ces souvenirs et se disputer avec _lui. _Alors il se remit sur ses pieds et grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Comme il s'y attendait, la porte de la salle de bain était fermée... à clé. Il aurait pu utiliser un simple _Alohomora _mais ce geste reviendrait à violer l'intimité de son compagnon, alors il tapa un faible coup sur le bois.

« Écoute, je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un crétin... »

« Vas-t-en ! »

Il soupira en posant son front contre la porte. Merlin, il était vraiment stupide. Il allait épouser un homme parfait qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et il trouvait encore le moyen de le rendre malheureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'énervait !

« Théo, ouvres-moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Non. »

Il l'avait déjà dit ? Très bien, il le répéterait encore dans ce cas : il s'énervait !

« Amour. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, vraiment. Ouvres-moi, je t'en prie. Je suis tellement désolé... »

Il avait dit la dernière phrase d'un ton presque suppliant et c'est probablement ce qui persuada Théo d'ouvrir la porte. Bordel. Ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge ! Il... Il venait de pleurer pour lui ! Son cœur saigna abondamment et il se jeta sur l'autre homme qui, prit au dépourvu, tomba à la renverse, les entraînant tous les deux dans sa chute. Harry le pris tendrement dans ses bras en répétant inlassablement des mots d'excuse. Il réalisa avec étonnement qu'il pleurait lorsqu'il vit des gouttes d'eau tombées sur le cou de Théo où sa tête avait élu domicile. Merde. Théo le berça lentement en lui murmurant des mots apaisants et passa ses mains dans son dos dans un geste apaisant. Merlin, c'était lui le fautif et c'était Théo qui le consolait. Il ne le méritait vraiment pas.

« Chut, Harry, chut... Ça va aller, je te le promets. Chut... »

Il acquiesça et se détacha légèrement de son petit ami. Il le regarda intensément et passa ses mains dans les doux cheveux bruns à l'odeur de miel. Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme.

« Je suis désolé, Théo. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé... »

Théo lui fit un sourire doux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était chaste et aucun des deux ne cherchaient à l'approfondir, conscients de l'importance de ce moment.

« Harry, regarde-moi. Nous... Nous pouvons toujours y aller, tu sais, mais nous pouvons également rester ici, je n'aurai qu'à appeler Hermione pour la prévenir que... »

« Non » le coupa-t-il « Je... Je veux y aller... »

Merlin, les larmes coulaient encore ! Ne cesseraient-elles donc jamais ? Il n'avait nullement besoin de se balader avec les yeux gonflés ! Il enserra Théo et se cala entre ses bras accueillants. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main douce lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

« D'accord, mon amour, on va y aller mais calmes-toi. »

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Le lieu où Hermione leur avait donné rendez-vous se trouvait dans une ruelle commerçante où la circulation était assez dense et où les boutiques de vêtements se faisaient toutes concurrencer. La façade était éclairée de néons roses et bleus annonçant le nom du bar : _Again_. Le club était un lieu où toute catégorie de personnes, quelle que soit l'orientation sexuelle, était acceptée même si les couples hétéros le voyaient plus comme un endroit de débauche intense et hésitaient, par conséquent, à y pénétrer. Un videur, d'une carrure vraiment importante, chassait les indésirables ou les troubles fêtes. Il était, la plupart du temps, posté à l'entrée, les bras croisés, attendant de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Un inconnu aurait pu croire qu'il descendait plus des robots que des êtres humains mais une personne ayant sympathisé avec lui aurait tout de suite su que derrière les muscles se cachait un homme chaleureux et doux comme un agneau tant qu'on ne le cherchait pas. Harry et Théo, main dans la main, passèrent devant lui en le saluant et entrèrent dans le club. La salle était bondée d'individu de tout âge, se déhanchant sur les musiques du moment alors que le coin bar était presque vide. Harry fit un signe à Théo de le suivre et l'entraîna vers les boissons où il aperçu Hermione lui faisant un signe de main.

« Hé, les gars, vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous ne pouvez pas attendre ce soir pour faire ce que nous savons tous ? »

« Ron, ton sens de l'humour m'étonnera toujours » dit Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise de libre, Théo sur ses genoux.

« Mais qui a dit que c'était censé être drôle? »

« Lâche-le, Weasley » fit Pansy en soupirant bruyamment.

« Alors, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Hermione au couple avant que Ron ne puisse répondre à Pansy.

« Bien, merci. Et vous? » répondit Théo en se calant confortablement dans les bras d'Harry.

« Nous allons tous à peu près bien » intervint Blaise.

Harry acquiesça et porta son regard sur les personnes présentes. Ils étaient presque tous là. Sauf Neville et Malefoy et quelques autres. Tous ses amis et ses anciens ennemis. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour Gryffondors et Serpentards seraient réunis autour d'une table à parler avec entrain ? Au grand étonnement de tous, ces Serpentards étaient devenus des espions pour le camp du bien lors de leur sixième année alors que leurs parents étaient mangemorts. Les débuts n'avaient pas été simples entre les disputes fréquentes et les clans des deux maisons rivales. Les sorts avaient jailli de partout et les mauvaises plaisanteries s'étaient enchaînées, chaque groupe essayant d'humilier l'autre le plus possible. L'ambiance était de plus en plus tendue si bien que Harry, d'habitude _si _calme, avait failli étrangler Malefoy à mains nues plus d'une fois. Mais heureusement que son mantra était infaillible !

Finalement, après multiples séjours à l'infirmerie pour blessures, l'ambiance entre les étudiants s'était un peu améliorée. Bien sûr, les piques étaient encore présentes mais d'une manière modérée. Les deux maisons en étaient arrivées au point de rester dans une même pièce sans s'étrangler et, selon Dumbledore, ceci était un progrès énorme dans la mission « Rapprochons les maisons ». Harry avait connu Théo lors de cette période de guerre. Évidemment, il le connaissait déjà de vue mais le caractère timide du brun et les rumeurs incessantes lui avaient donné une fausse image de lui. Certains disaient qu'il était ennuyeux, d'autres qu'il était atteint psychologiquement alors qu'il était juste un garçon normal mal dans sa peau. Le gryffondor avait eu envie de passer au-dessus des rumeurs et d'apprendre à connaître réellement le serpentard. Il avait ainsi découvert qu'il était quelqu'un de courageux et de téméraire, passionné par les études et les anciens écrits. Ils avaient certaines passions en commun, telles que les animaux, et leur fragilités respectives les avaient rapprochées au plus au point. Mais le gryffondor ne croyait pas en la victoire du bien sur le mal et, par conséquent, se refusait à sortir avec le beau brun. Il savait qu'une relation n'était pas la bienvenue en temps de guerre et se détesterait de briser le cœur de celui dont il était, finalement, tombé amoureux.

Mais ils avaient triomphé. Voldemort était tombé, laissant derrière lui un monde sorcier libéré de toute crainte. Et Théo s'était acharné. Le magnifique Théo avait laissé sa timidité au placard et lui avait clairement annoncé qu'il le _voulait _dans sa vie, qu'il voulait former un couple avec lui. Et lui, avait accepté. Parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie et que plus rien ne le retenait.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda Seamus qui travaillait temporairement comme serveur.

« Un whisky pur feu, s'il te plaît » répondit Harry tandis que Théo choisissait une grenadine.

L'irlandais acquiesça brièvement et se dirigea vers les boissons au moment où une musique langoureuse remplaça le son d'un groupe moldu. Théo tourna son regard vers la piste avec un regard envieux pour les couples restants qui se déhanchaient en rythme. Pendant ce temps, Harry discutait Quidditch avec un Ron de plus en plus offensé.

« Je persiste à penser que ce sont les Canon, les meilleurs »

« Ron... » soupira le brun.

« Vraiment, Harry, regarde leurs techniques de jeu ! »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que les techniques qui comptent ? »

« Laisse tomber, Ron » coupa Dean en riant franchement de leur échange « Tout le monde sait qu' Harry préfère le Club de Flaquemare. Suffit de regarder leurs joueurs, n'est-ce pas Harry? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Où est-ce que le gryffondor voulait en venir ? Il se fichait pas mal des joueurs de cette équipe !

« Explique-toi, Dean »

Le garçon eut un sourire goguenard et Harry n'appréciât pas la lueur de malice présente dans les yeux couleur marron. Il sentait que son pote allait dire une très grosse bêtise qui n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

« Eh bien, tout le monde sait qu'Olivier Dubois fait partie de cette équipe, non ? Et comme tu craquais pour lui en quatrième année... »

Et voilà. Il l'avait dit, sa bêtise. Et, au vu du soudain intérêt qu'il porta à leur conversation, Théo aussi l'avait entendu. Merde. Il sentit une rougeur traîtresse s'abattre sur ses joues alors qu'il se raclait la gorge. Il sentait, peser sur lui, le regard pénétrant de Théo et n'osait détourner le regard de Dean de peur de croiser les yeux meurtriers. Son petit ami lui donna un léger coup sur la tête pour attirer son attention sur lui et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

« Aie! »

« C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ? »

Harry fusilla Dean des yeux qui se contenta de rire encore plus. Il lui ferait payer sa bourde, il le torturerait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le laisser en vie. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer mais d'abord il devait se calmer, parce qu'il ne s'énervait **jamais**, et rassurer un certain serpentard très mignon sur ses sentiments.

« Amour, j'avais quatorze ans à l'époque, ça ne signifie rien du tout pour moi. »

« Il y a intérêt, Potter. Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. Compris ? »

Harry sourit largement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait quand il était jaloux. En fait, non, il l'aimait tout court. Il l'aimait quand il parlait, quand il dormait, quand il riait, quand il pleurait, quand il marchait, quand il courait, quand il mangeait, quand il s'habillait. Il était complètement fou de cet homme ! Il se détacha à regret et posa son front contre celui de son fiancé, futur mari.

« Je vous aime, Théodore Nott » chuchota-t-il.

« Théodore Potter, mon amour, Théodore Potter » le contra Théo. « Et je vous aime aussi » chuchota le garçon en retour.

Harry reprit ses lèvres avec passion. Merlin, il ne pourrait jamais se passer de cette langue qui jouait parfaitement bien avec la sienne. Il la suça, s'amusant à tourner la sienne autour et fouilla la bouche de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il posa ses mains sur la taille du garçon tandis que ce dernier posait ses mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils gémirent de concert lorsque leurs hanches se frottèrent frénétiquement l'une à l'autre. Pris dans leur passion, ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards faussement écœurés de Ron et Blaise qui tiraient la langue dans une imitation de vomissement.

« On ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ? » grogna Pansy en détournant le regard.

« Madame s'est fait plaquer récemment et ne supporte pas de voir les autres heureux » commenta Seamus en apportant les boissons.

« La ferme, Finnigan »

« Tout doux, la tigresse » ricana Seamus en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la brune rejeta brutalement le membre en pestant contre les Irlandais encombrants ce qui provoqua un fou rire général.

« Et si nous allions nous éclater, maintenant ? » proposa Hermione.

Sous l'accord de tous, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste où une musique endiablée faisait danser la plupart des clients du club. Ils se faufilèrent tant bien que mal entre les danseurs pour rejoindre le centre où les sensations étaient plus fortes. Harry se colla dos à Théo et bougea sensuellement des hanches dans un rythme affolant. Il pouvait sentir le souffle rauque du magnifique brun sur sa nuque et eut un sourire satisfait. Trop facile. Théo posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se frotta sensuellement contre ses fesses. Il faisait chaud tout d'un coup, non ? Merlin, il avait les mains moites ! Il se pressa légèrement contre l'autre garçon et renversa sa tête sur son épaule en gémissant doucement. N'en pouvant plus, Théo le retourna et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Merlin, cet homme avait un véritable don pour le transformer en guimauve dégoulinante d'amour ! Ils se relâchèrent et continuèrent à danser comme des fous. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron, Blaise et Pansy s'amusaient à se frotter les uns aux autres tandis qu' Hermione et Dean venaient de quitter la piste pour aller se rafraîchir.

La musique venait de s'achever mais il avait l'impression d'avoir dansé toute la nuit tellement il faisait chaud. Merlin, cette danse l'avait tué et il n'avait que vingt et un ans ! Théo le prit par la main et l'emmena au bar où ils commandèrent deux jus d'orange.

« Merlin, je n'ai pas autant dansé depuis mes dix ans » rigola Théo.

Harry eut un sourire en imaginant un petit Théo de dix ans sautant sur son lit en écoutant une musique entraînante.

« J'aurai vraiment aimé voir ça » dit-il en venant mordiller le cou gracieux.

« Je.. Je te garantis que... Oui, continue... Que tu ne voudrais pas voir ça... Du tout »

Il se redressa et s'apprêta à embrasser Théo lorsqu'il aperçut un homme, d'environ une trentaine d'années, qui regardait fixement dans leur direction. Il suivit le regard de l'inconnu et tomba sur le fessier de son amour. Ce... Ce mec reluquait les fesses de son petit ami ! Une colère noire s'insinua dans ses veines et il sentit ses poings s'ouvrir et se refermer automatiquement. Calme. Il devait rester calme. Tout allait bien, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver. Merlin, si ! Il y avait une raison ! Et cette raison, c'était ce stupide crétin qui matait les fesses de **son **copain ! Il allait faire un malheur ! Un carnage ! Un bain de sang ! Il allait l'étriper vivant sur place ! Théo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la direction que fixait Harry. Il comprit ce qui se passait et eut un sourire attendri . Il posa une main sur la joue d'Harry et la caressa tendrement.L'ancien gryffondor reporta son attention sur lui et se calma aussitôt.

« Je suis désolé, Théo »

« Ne le sois pas mon amour » sourit le brun. « Je dois avouer que c'est assez plaisant de te voir jaloux »

« Et bien, moi je n'aime pas que d'autres hommes te regardent d'un peu trop prêt »

Théo sourit largement et s'apprêta à l'embrasser lorsque leurs amis intervinrent entre eux. Et merde ! Ne pouvait-ils pas être tranquilles cinq petites minutes ? D'accord, ils étaient dans un club, l'endroit le moins intime du monde, mais quand même !

« Alors les amoureux, on est en mode ventouse ? » se moqua Ron.

« Laisse-les, à la fin, Ron »

« Si on peut plus rire... »

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air navré. Elle porta son regard sur la salle à la recherche d'une tête bien connue de tous et soupira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la personne qu'elle désirait voir n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle en mettait du temps ! Elle poussa un dernier soupir et se retourna vers ses amis qui se disputaient gentiment une bouteille de champagne. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Elle les aimaient vraiment plus que tout. Théo et Harry, le couple le plus mignon qu'elle n'est jamais vue. Ron, son meilleur ami d'enfance. Blaise et Pansy, ses amis improbables toujours prêts à se chamailler pour tout et n'importe quoi. Dean et Seamus, ses amis les plus proches après Harry et Ron. Et tous les autres. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas pu répondre favorablement à son invitation... Elle les aimaient vraiment trop. Elle se dirigea et s'assit sur les genoux de Pansy qui boudait toujours un peu mais qui passa tout de même un bras autour de sa taille. Elles n'étaient pas ensemble, non, mais leur relation dépassait la simple amitié. Elles étaient proches mais pas assez pour en parler comme un couple. Elle la considérait comme sa petite sœur même si leur passé était peu glorieux. Elle posa sa tête dans son cou en baillant.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » proposa la brune.

« Hum... Non, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. Et puis, je suis bien là »

Elle sentit Pansy ricaner doucement et se cala un peu plus entre les bras de l'ex serpentarde. Son parfum enivrait ses sens comme une sorte de drogue intense dont on restait prisonnier pour toujours.

Elle inspira et se délecta de l'odeur qui emplissait ses narines, un mélange de vanille et de cannelle. Elle cligna lentement des yeux et releva légèrement la tête. Elle fixa la porte d'entrée du club quelques instants et sourit largement lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un groupe de nouveaux arrivants. La personne qu'elle désirait voir à tout prix venait d'entrer...

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Normalement, ce chapitre ne devait être poster que samedi mais, suite à une super bonne nouvelle, j'avais envie de vous le faire découvrir aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et n'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire :) **

_Elle inspira et se délecta de l'odeur qui emplissait ses narines, un mélange de vanille et de cannelle. Elle cligna lentement des yeux et releva légèrement la tête. Elle fixa la porte d'entrée du club quelques instants et sourit largement lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un groupe de nouveaux arrivants. La personne qu'elle désirait voir à tout prix venait d'entrer..._

Harry commençait à attraper un sacré mal de tête. La musique extrêmement sonore combinée à l'alcool était un mauvais mélange pour lui et, plusieurs fois, il avait eu envie de partir. Seulement, Théo semblait s'amuser comme un fou et il n'avait pas le cœur de priver son fiancé d'une bonne soirée entre amis .

Il porta son regard sur le « couple », qui n'en était pas vraiment un, qui était assit face à lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione affichait un grand sourire et que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange tandis qu'elle fixait un point derrière lui. Il se retourna et tomba sur un groupe de jeunes assez bruyant. Merlin, qu'il avait mal à la tête... Il inspecta un peu plus le groupe et ne vit rien de spécial. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione affichait la même expression qu'un enfant s'apprêtant à ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël ? Il reporta son attention sur son amie dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse mais il se tût lorsqu'il vit qu'elle venait de se lever brusquement.

« Hermione ? » demanda Pansy.

« Je reviens dans deux petites minutes »

Ils ne purent que la suivre des yeux et la voir disparaître dans la foule de danseurs.

« Il lui arrive quoi ? »

« Weasley, on en sait pas plus que toi je te signale »

« Calmes-toi, Tigresse » ricana Seamus.

« Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée : fermes-la, Finnigan! »

Ils ricanèrent dans un bel ensemble alors que Pansy boudait encore une fois. Harry observait à tour de rôle ses amis et un sourire béat éclaira ses lèvres. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ils étaient enfin réunis pour le meilleur et pour le pire et rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Enfin, il l'espérait. Ils continuèrent à rire et à boire tandis que son mal de tête augmentait petit à petit. Les bouteilles s'enchaînaient mais aucun d'eux n'était encore saoul.

« Elle en met du temps, Hermione » fit remarquer Dean.

« T'as raison. Vous croyez qu'elle est passé où ? »

Tous haussèrent les épaules avant qu'un fou rire général ne les prenne. D'accord, ils avaient perdu Hermione et ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de rire. Pitoyable mais tellement ironique.

« C'est une grande fille, elle s'en sortira facilement si jamais quelqu'un l'agresse » déclara Blaise d'un ton nonchalant qui provoqua les regards horrifiés des autres. « Ça va, je déconnais. Décompressez un peu »

« Vraiment trop drôle, Blaise » déclara une voix malicieuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps et Harry sentit sa bouche dégringoler sous la surprise. Hermione... Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents alors que... Que Malfoy l'accompagnait ! Pansy poussa un cri aigu et se jeta dans les bras du blond.

« Merlin, Dray ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! »

Draco éclata de rire et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Tous se levèrent pour rejoindre les deux amis qui s'enlaçaient alors qu'Harry était pétrifié sur sa chaise. Merlin, devait-il y croire ? Est-ce que Malfoy était vraiment là avec eux ?

« Pansy » soupira faussement Blaise « Tu vas le lâcher un jour, oui ou non ? On aimerait bien l'avoir un peu, nous aussi... »

La brune lui tira la langue mais se détacha tout du même du nouvel arrivant alors que Blaise donnait une claque dans le dos du blond souriant.

« Tu nous as manqué, mon pote »

« Vous aussi, Blaise » répondit l'ex serpentard.

« Et nous ? » demanda Ron en boudant légèrement.

Le blond se tourna vers le roux et un rictus moqueur se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr, Weasel »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, la fouine » siffla _Weasel._

Malgré leur joute verbale, les deux garçons s'enlacèrent brièvement et Harry faillit s'étouffer sous l'acte affectif. Depuis quand Ron et Draco _s'enlaçaient _? Évidemment, ils s'étaient tous rapprochés depuis la fin de la guerre mais ces deux-là avaient toujours eu une petite rancune l'un envers l'autre. Mais Merlin, lui aussi en avait encore une pour le blond et ne l'enlaçait pas !

Finalement, il décida de se lever et vint enlacer Théo qui riait de l'échange du roux et du blond. Draco donna une tape amicale à Dean et Seamus et se tourna vers le couple.

« Mon Dieu, Théo et Potter ensemble. Je crois que mes yeux ne le supporteront pas » se plaignit-il malgré son sourire goguenard.

« Comme ta voix nous avait manquée, Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... »

« Seulement ma voix, Potter ? Me voilà déçu. »

Il ricana et prit Théo dans ses bras, un peu trop longtemps au goût d'Harry.

« Hé ! Rends-moi mon copain, toi »

« Tout doux, Potter. Je ne vais rien lui faire, à ton Théo »

Le blond lança un clin d'œil au brun rougissant et vint enlacer Harry qui resta crispé.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Potter » murmura-t-il puis se tourna vers les autres « Et si on profitait de cette soirée ? »

« Bien dit, Draco! »

Ils se rassirent autour de la table et commandèrent une autre bouteille. Tous voulaient profiter pleinement du retour du blond.

« Alors, Malfoy, t'étais où pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda Ron.

Draco prit une gorgée de champagne et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Hé bien, j'ai effectué un petit séjour en France, Paris est une ville vraiment extraordinaire. Il y a tellement à voir de ce pays ! Merlin, les musées sont tous plus beaux les uns que les autres »

« Et t'as fait quoi pendant deux ans ? »

« Trois ans, Finnigan » le corrigea-t-il « J'ai essentiellement pris des cours de français et j'ai travaillé mon coup de crayon dans une de leurs meilleures universités »

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à devenir peintre ? » questionna Blaise « C'est pas trop tôt... »

« Du calme, Zabini. Qui a dit que j'allais devenir peintre ? » demanda Draco avec amusement.

« Vu ton talent, ça me paraît évidant »

« Je te remercie dans ce cas. Plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. J'aime beaucoup dessiner mais aurais-je envie d'en faire mon métier ? »

Le groupe resta silencieux à regarder le blond qui semblait tout à coup mélancolique. S'il décidait de devenir peintre, cela signifierait de quitter ses amis et son véritable monde. Était-il prêt à tout ce changement ? Harry en doutait sincèrement. Le blond était quelqu'un d'assez attaché à sa vie et à ses habitudes.

« Et comment ça se fait que tu reviennes _aujourd'hui_ ? » demanda Dean.

« Ça, c'est grâce à Granger »

Tous se retournèrent vers Hermione qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Et, aux vues du regard noir qu'elle lança au blond, elle aurait aimé être partout sauf sur cette chaise qui l'empêchait de s'enfoncer dans le sol et d'échapper aux regards incrédules de ses amis.

« Je... Enfin, je m'étais dit que ça aurait été bien si... Si Draco venait au rassemblement » bégaya-t-elle.

« Et tu as bien fait, Granger » acquiesça le blond en hochant résolument la tête.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu as su où il se trouvait? » demanda Théo avec ébahissement.

Hermione devint de plus en rouge et se tordait les mains sous l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Harry, lui, ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord, Draco revenait du jour au lendemain après trois ans d'absence sans avoir donné une seule nouvelle, puis déclarait qu'il était en France et Hermione était au courant depuis le début ! Et elle n'avait rien dit ! Calme, il devait rester calme. Rien ne servait de s'énerver...

« Vous vous souvenez de la période où je suis partis quelques mois pour mes études ? » Ils acquiescèrent puis elle continua « Hé bien, je suis aller deux semaines en France. Et, par un simple hasard, j'ai croisé Draco au musée du Louvre. À mon retour en Angleterre, nous avons gardé contact par hiboux »

« Et tu ne nous as rien dit ! » s'insurgea Pansy.

« C'est moi qui ne voulais pas que Granger vous en parle. Je savais très bien qu'en sachant cela, vous auriez cherché à me contacter. » déclara calmement Draco en regardant Pansy dans les yeux, ce qui la calma rapidement.

Le silence retomba sur la table tandis qu'Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Merlin, Malfoy était _vraiment_ là. Pour de vrai. Ça faisait bizarre de le voir avec eux, en chair et en os, après toutes ces années. Il se souvenait encore des tensions entre le groupe dues à l'inquiétude pour le blond. Allait-il bien ? Que faisait-il de sa vie ? Et Hermione qui savait tout mais qui était contrainte au silence...

« Bon, nous n'allons pas revenir sur ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie durant trois ans. Expliquez-moi plutôt comment vous en êtes venus à être... _Ensemble » _dit-il au couple en grimaçant.

Théo rougit et se cala un peu plus dans les bras d'Harry. Il était toujours aussi timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie amoureuse.

« En fait, Harry et moi étions déjà amoureux pendant la guerre. Mais avec Tu-Sais-Qui et la guerre, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se mettre avec moi et de me briser le cœur. Alors quand tout ça était terminé, je lui ai posé un ultimatum. C'était mon amour ou rien du tout »

« Comme c'est dégoulinant de guimauve... » grogna Draco en faisant rire tout le monde sauf Harry.

« Et toi, Malfoy, toujours célibataire ? »

Sa voix était sèche mais il n'arrivait pas à avaler le fait que le blond n'est pas jugé _utile_ de donner signes de vie.

« Tu me connais, Potter. L'amour et moi faisons deux »

Et ce crétin souriait ! Dieu, qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Mais il était Harry Potter, le gentil et calme Harry Potter. Alors non, il ne s'énerverait pas même si ce sourire lui donnait des envies d'étranglement sur leur propriétaire.

« J'ai envie de danser, pas vous ? » demanda le blond, son stupide sourire toujours en place.

Il se leva sans attendre de réponse et fut suivi par Dean et Blaise. Une fois arrivé sur la piste, il se mit à se déhancher d'un rythme langoureux et extrêmement sexy si on en jugeait les coups d'œil appréciateurs et les sifflements des autres danseurs. Il fut rapidement suivi par deux autres hommes qui se collèrent à lui et entamèrent une danse des plus érotiques. Harry détourna le regard, écœuré par les manières du blond et se concentra sur Théo qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu les regardes comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si tu allais vomir d'un moment à l'autre »

Il fut étonné par la réponse de son petit ami et se mit à rire à gorge déployée. L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas...

« Parce que ce spectacle est à vomir, tout simplement »

« Non, ils sont... Excitants, je trouve »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Qu'il les trouvaient excitants ? Merlin, il allait vraiment vomir !

« Mais regarde leur façon de bouger ! On dirait des animaux en rûte ! Il n'y a absolument rien d'excitant là-dedans »

« Si tu le dit » soupira le brun.

Il sentit soudainement un goût acide remonter le long de sa gorge. Merlin, tout sauf ça. Il essaya de respirer mais le goût était toujours là et menaçait de l'envahir. Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Théo qui tomba presque au sol, et se précipita au-dehors de la salle. Il avait besoin d'air ! Il allait étouffer s'il restait une minute de plus à l'intérieur ! Merlin, qu'il détestait l'alcool !

Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais se faufiler dans ses paumons. Il avait tellement mal à la tête ! Un hoquet sortit de sa poitrine et il courut vers un coin isolé. Il eut tout juste le temps de se mettre à genoux avant qu'un liquide visqueux ne sorte de sa bouche. Un pitoyable gémissement lui échappa alors qu'une main apaisante lui caressa gentiment le dos. Théo. Il reconnaîtrait son odeur entre mille. L'homme lui tendit un mouchoir sans cesser la caresse.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Il s'essuya la bouche avec le tissu et hocha lentement la tête de peur de provoquer une nouvelle crise. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement et l'envie de vomir revint de nouveau. Il se pencha et un liquide sortit encore de sa bouche. Merlin, il ne toucherait plus jamais à une goutte d'alcool, il se le promettait.

« Tu veux rentrer ? »

Il était partagé entre l'idée de rejoindre ses draps chauds et l'idée de faire plaisir à Théo en lui permettant de rester encore un peu. Mais, Merlin, son ventre ne semblait pas décidé à lui laisser un moment de répit.

« Oui... » dit-il misérablement.

Théo acquiesça et l'aida à se relever. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à leur voiture. Le brun ouvrit la portière de derrière et le fit s'allonger un peu brutalement puis se mit au volant. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro tout en regardant Harry qui gémissait sur la banquette arrière. Il n'avait pas encore démarré et le malade ne put que craindre pour son estomac lorsque son petit ami le ferait. Petit ami qui semblait lui en vouloir aux vues du regard dur posé sur lui.

« Allô, Hermione, c'est Théo. Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé mais Harry ne va pas bien du tout alors nous allons rentrer »

Il eut un petit temps de pause pendant lequel il pouvait entendre la voix de son amie qui s'inquiétait.

« Non, ça va aller, merci. Je vais le ramener à la maison et tout ira bien. Merci encore » reprit le brun.

Il raccrocha et balança son portable sur le siège passager puis démarra. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal, il avait l'impression que son estomac s'amusait à faire des loopings. Le trajet se déroula en silence et il était en état de somnolence lorsque Théo descendit de la voiture et vint ouvrir sa portière.

« Nous sommes arrivés »

Il releva légèrement la tête et grimaça lorsqu'il vit que son petit ami avait trois têtes. Merlin ! Il se releva lentement et sortit de la voiture en titubant jusqu'à ce que Théo revienne poser son bras autour de sa taille. Il enroula son bras autour de son cou et s'appuya sur son fiancé comme à une bouée de sauvetage puis il l'entendit grogner sous l'effort pour supporter son poids. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de leur immeuble et prirent l'escalier, l'ascenseur étant de nouveau en panne.

« Dis... Dis Théo... » balbutia-t-il « Tu veux encore... M'épou... M'épouser, hein ? »

Théo grogna une nouvelle fois et resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'après cet incident, il refuserait de se marier avec lui ? Merlin, non, il ne le supporterait pas ! Il avait besoin de Théo comme de son oxygène ! Il... Il était tellement amoureux de lui ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte ! Jamais ! Avec effarement, il réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur son visage, provoquant un grognement plus prononcé de Théo. Il l'énervait, il en était sûr ! Théo en avait marre de lui ! Il allait le jeter ! Il allait rompre en disant qu'il ne voulait pas d'un alcoolique comme mari ! Merlin, ses larmes coulaient avec plus de vigueur !

« Me qui... Quittes pas, je t'en supplie ! Je t'ai... aime, Théo ! »

Théo s'arrêta soudainement et ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. Harry ne pouvait que gémir lamentablement en continuant à le supplier de rester avec lui.

« Tu... Tu as peur que je te quitte à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? » demanda le brun.

Harry renifla et éclata en sanglots. Il se sentait ridicule de pleurer comme un gamin devant l'homme de sa vie.

« Merlin, Harry ! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil ! »

Il s'avança vers lui et le serra à l'étouffer. Malheureusement, son estomac ne supporta pas ce soudain resserrement et rejeta le peu de nourriture qui lui restait.

« Théo... Je suis tel... Tellement désolé... Oh mon Dieu... » gémit-il.

Théo lui fit un sourire crispé en observant les dégâts. Son tee-shirt était complètement ruiné à cause de lui !

« Merlin, Potter, tu es une vraie calamité » se plaignit Théo.

Ils finirent par arriver chez eux quelques minutes plus tard, leur appartement se trouvant au dernier étage. Par ce fait, il comportait un escalier menant aux chambres et aux salles de bain. Ce duplex avait littéralement fait fondre son fiancé et ils l'avaient acheté le jour même de leur visite. Théo enleva directement son tee-shirt et le déposa dans la corbeille à linge tandis qu'Harry s'observait dans un miroir du salon. Il avait une tête à faire pâlir un mort-vivant ! Des cernes bordaient ses yeux et son teint était plus que blanc. Il entendit de l'eau couler à l'étage, signe que Théo lui préparait un bain. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'Harry rentrait saoul et l'ancien gryffondor ne pouvait que l'admirer un peu plus pour sa capacité à le supporter.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se détestait de ne pas être parfait pour son fiancé. Théo lui donnait tellement alors que lui avait l'impression de n'être qu'un égoïste. Il était un mauvais petit ami, oui, mais il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et il espérait que Théo le sache. Il _voulait _qu'il le sache. Alors il lui répéterait, jusqu'à sa mort s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente digne de lui.

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier mais ne se retourna pas. Il le vit dans le reflet du miroir et l'observa silencieusement, attendant sa réaction. Théo ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma après quelques secondes préférant passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il reporta un regard noir sur Harry qui cilla.

« Ce soir, tu as étais un crétin, Potter »

Il le savait. Oh oui, il le savait ! En fait, il était un crétin en permanence qui ne méritait pas son amour. Il sentit les larmes picoter ses yeux mais se refusait à les laisser couler. Il s'était déjà assez humilié pour une soirée. Théo soupira bruyamment et son regard se radoucit un peu.

« Tu savais que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool mais tu as bu quand même. Et moi, je t'ai laissé faire pour que tu en tires une leçon »

Harry allait lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par l'autre homme qui leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Je devrais te laisser là, à te débrouiller seul, mais je n'y arrive pas. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que, non laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît... Parce que mon amour pour toi est plus fort que toutes ces conneries que tu fais »

Harry éclata en sanglots. Merlin, pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Pour le faire culpabiliser un peu plus ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre... Il était misérable, minable, stupide, idiot ! Dieu qu'il se haïssait. Il se sentait inutile. Comment Théo arrivait encore à le regarder avec amour et non avec dégoût ? Il... Il se faisait l'effet d'être une larve !

« Arrête de pleurer et vas prendre un bain. Tu sens l'alcool à quarante mètres »

Il hocha lentement la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il se retourna vers Théo et demanda d'une voix timide :

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi ? »

Théo le fixa quelques instants et acquiesça. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla lentement et entra dans l'eau encore chaude. Son corps frissonna de plaisir au contact de la mousse et il ferma les yeux de bonheur. Il sentit l'eau se troubler légèrement lorsque Théo vient le rejoindre derrière lui. Il se cala confortablement contre le torse légèrement musclé de son fiancé tandis que celui-ci caressait rêveusement ses bras du bout des doigts.

« Théo? »

« Hum ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »

Il sentit son petit ami exhaler un souffle doux sur ses cheveux et attendit la réponse.

« Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Du moins, pas vraiment »

Que devait-il penser de ça ? Devait-il s'en réjouir ou, au contraire, en avoir peur ? Il décida de laisser passer et soupira légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Théo

« Rien. C'est juste que cette soirée a était un véritable fiasco »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Je l'ai trouvé bien. Et puis, elle nous a permis de revoir Draco »

Harry sursauta. Il l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là ! Ses traits se durcirent. Pourquoi parler du blond le mettait ainsi sur les nerfs ? N'aurait-il pas pu rester en France au lieu de revenir, comme si de rien n'était, dans leurs vies ? Il se retourna vers Théo et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne voulait pas parler d'un crétin alors que son petit ami se trouvait nu juste derrière lui. Il passa doucement sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure du garçon et gémit de frustration lorsque le brun refusa l'accès à sa langue. Théo se recula et le repoussa gentiment.

« Arrête, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal »

« Et alors ? J'en ai envie et je... Vois que tu en as autant envie que moi » dit-il avec un regard lubrique en fixant l'érection de Théo.

« Là n'est pas la question, Harry ! Tu es saoul et je ne ferais rien avec toi dans ces conditions ! »

Il le repoussa entièrement et sortit du bain. Harry soupira et enfonça sa tête sous l'eau. Que dirait Théo s'il mourrait noyé ? Au moins, il ne se ridiculiserait plus à longueur de journées...

Il se décida à sortir de l'eau après quelques minutes, Théo lui en voudrait sûrement d'être resté autant de temps dans la salle de bain. Ce qui était parfaitement injuste vu que lui ne se gênait pas pour monopoliser la pièce des heures entières !

Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le brun et vit que celui-ci ne dormait pas encore. D'accord, il allait encore se prendre un savon. Théo releva la tête du livre qu'il était entrain de lire et le fixa nonchalamment. Mais lorsqu'il s'avança vers le lit, son fiancé le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« Canapé » ordonna-t-il.

Il aurait voulu répliquer mais le regard du brun l'en dissuada et c'est en traînant des pieds qu'il descendit dans le salon. La nuit promettait d'être longue...

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre de Ne m'oublie pas. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez vu que je viens de finir un examen et que, en prime, je suis malade. En fait, j'ai peur d'avoir un peu raté le chapitre.**

**/!\ LEMON ! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON ! C'est mon tout premier, si si je vous jure. Alors je ne sais pas si je l'ai raté ou non.**

**Je dédicace cette suite de l'histoire à ma bêta d'amour : Skipp7. Enjoy, honey !**

_Il aurait voulu répliquer mais le regard du brun l'en dissuada et c'est en traînant des pieds qu'il descendit dans le salon. La nuit promettait d'être longue..._

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement et un rayon de soleil vint éclairer son visage. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et plaqua la couverture sur son crâne. Merlin, qu'il avait mal à la tête ! Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa tête tournait horriblement. Il ne boirait plus jamais une seule goutte d'alcool, il se le jurait ! Il allait mourir, c'était sûr et certain. Mourir d'une gueule de bois alors qu'il avait failli mourir noyé la veille... Quelle vie de chien !

Il descendit légèrement la couverture puis se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Théo était debout devant le canapé et l'observait, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il grogna et remonta la couette. Quoi de meilleur pour commencer une journée que de se prendre un savon par son copain ?

« J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, cette fois-ci »

Oh oui, il l'avait compris sa leçon ! Il grogna une nouvelle fois en guise d'acquiescement n'ayant pas la force de parler.

« Bien. Maintenant lève-toi, on a une journée chargée »

Comment ça « journée chargée » ? Il... Il n'allait pas le faire travailler alors qu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir sous la douleur, n'est-ce pas ? Oui bon, il exagérait un peu mais quand même ! Merlin, il allait épouser un sadique !

« Et pas dans trois ans ! Maintenant ! »

Il l'entendit sortir de la pièce et soupira de soulagement. En fin de compte, il aurait pu en prendre pour beaucoup plus cher. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se considérait _vraiment _comme un survivant. Il s'assit lentement et cligna des paupières pour éclaircir sa vue puis plaqua fermement ses mains sur ses tempes. Merlin, la pièce tournait sur elle-même ! Il grimaça et rejeta le tissu à l'autre bout du canapé, autant affronter l'ouragan Théo maintenant au lieu de le faire attendre indéfiniment. Il se sentait étrangement soumis, il fallait qu'il change ça au plus vite.

Il traîna les pieds vers la cuisine en gémissant sur les malheurs de sa vie. Théo était assis sur une chaise et sirotait une tasse de café tout en lisant le journal. Bien, il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea à pas de loup vers le plan de travail. Une fois l'objectif atteint, il se saisit délicatement de la cafetière en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Merde. Il se retourna lentement vers l'autre homme qui arborait un air perplexe, les sourcils levés en guise de questionnement.

« Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, je me sers du café »

D'accord, il avait l'air complètement ridicule. Bien sûr, il se servait du café, ça se voyait ! Il résista à l'envie de s'abattre une main sur le front et s'obligea à ne pas baisser les yeux.

« Te fous pas de moi, Potter. Pourquoi tout ce cinéma pour te servir une tasse ? »

Il sentit une rougeur désagréable envahir ses joues et maudit mille fois Merlin pour son manque de finesse. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort de sa gueule de bois ? Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers l'électroménager, bien décider à éviter la question du brun. Théo poussa un léger soupir vaincu et débarrassa la table tandis qu'il se servait une tasse du liquide bouillant.

« J'ai des choses à acheter chez l'apothicaire Slug et Jiggers » déclara l'ancien serpentard.

« Quoi donc ? »

Le brun lui lança un regard exaspéré qui voulait certainement dire « ne pose pas de questions, contentes-toi d'acquiescer » mais il n'en avait cure. Il allait avoir sa réponse, foi de Potter !

« Des choses, je t'ai dit »

« Et moi, je te demande quel genre de choses ! »

Il allait s'énerver si le brun continuait dans ce sens ! Calme. Il devait rester calme. Tout allait bien, rien ne servait de s'énerver. Et ce mal de tête qui n'en finissait pas ! N'y avait-il pas de potion anti-gueule de bois dans cette fichue maison ? Théo souffla lourdement et lui lança un regard noir.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, il n'y a plus d'œufs de serpents à l'hôpital »

Harry leva un sourcil perplexe.

« Tu es médicomage, pas serviteur » fit-il remarquer, faisant rouler des yeux Théo.

« Je le sais, ça. Tristan n'avait juste pas le temps d'aller en chercher alors je me suis proposé »

Voilà, ils y étaient. Tristan Parkinson, frère aîné de Pansy, médecin extrêmement sexy travaillant dans le même service que Théo et, par conséquent, sujet de nombreuses disputes entre le couple. Harry grogna.

« Quoi ? » demanda le brun.

« Tristan, toujours Tristan. Tu as que le nom de ce stupide crétin à la bouche ! »

Théo ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette réponse si on en jugeait la surprise sur son visage. Harry, fier de son effet, sourit d'un air suffisant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le brun plissa dangereusement les yeux et avança d'un pas dans sa direction, se retrouvant à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« Dis pas de conneries. On a eu cette discussion une centaine de fois, ce n'est qu'un _collègue _»

« Un collègue qui ne perd pas une occasion pour te séduire dans l'espoir de te mettre dans son lit ! » répliqua l'ancien gryffondor.

Le brun roula les yeux une nouvelle fois et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Merlin, qu'il lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête...

« Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que je pourrais y faire ? »

Harry sursauta. Que... Que pourrait-il y faire ? Merlin, il se faisait draguer ouvertement et il ne savait pas quoi faire ? Et lui, dans tout ça ? Que devait-il dire ? ET LUI? Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et fixa durement l'autre homme.

« Peut-être lui dire d'arrêter ! Ou peut-être traîner moins souvent avec lui ! »

« Merlin, Harry ! On travaille ensemble, je te rappelle ! »

Il soupira et acquiesça. Il se sentait las de tout ça. Las de ce type mille fois trop attirant à son goût, las de sa vie, las d'avoir peur que Théo lui préfère un autre... Que racontait-il ? Théo ne préférerait jamais un autre ! Il avait accepté de l'épouser ! Non, il ne devait pas être paranoïaque. Le beau brun l'aimait et lui aussi l'aimait. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne se séparerait du brun. Jamais il ne pourrait regarder un autre homme comme il regardait Théo. Jamais !

Il releva la tête, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée, et croisa les yeux indécis de Théo.

« Harry... Écoute, je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Alors, il faut que tu ai confiance en moi »

« J'ai confiance en toi, Théo. Plus qu'en personne d'autre »

Théo sourit et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Merlin, ce contact lui avait tellement manqué ! Ils ne s'étaient plus touchés depuis la veille et, pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'une année était passée. Il soupira de bien-être et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Théo cala sa tête dans son cou et enserra sa taille de ses bras.

« Tu m'en veux toujours pour hier ? » murmura Harry.

« Non »

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Comme à son habitude, le chemin de Traverse était bondé de sorciers de tout âge parcourant avec empressement les ruelles étroites. En cette mi-décembre, les vitrines des boutiques arboraient des décorations toutes plus lumineuses que les autres alors que le ciel gris de l'après-midi faisait son apparition. Les enfants admiraient avec fascination les jouets électriques tandis que leurs parents faisaient leurs achats de Noël. L'ambiance était festive dans chaque endroit où on allait.

Théo et Harry marchaient tranquillement le long de la rue principale, main dans la main, en observant le monde autour d'eux. L'ancien gryffondor observa un jeune couple qui tenait de nombreux paquets et se stoppa net. Il devait vraiment trouver un cadeau pour Théo. Il n'avait pas oublié le beau brun, non rien de cela, il cherchait juste le cadeau parfait pour son petit ami. Théo se retourna vers lui.

« Harry ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu viens ou tu reste ici ? » demanda Théo en riant franchement.

Harry lui lança un regard faussement colérique et reprit la main de son fiancé. Il décida qu'il serait plus pratique de partir à la recherche du cadeau parfait pendant que Théo ferait ses achats. Fier de cette idée, il emmena le brun chez Florian Fortarôme où ils commandèrent un sorbet à la fraise malgré le temps glacial. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à une petite table près de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue principale.

« J'adore cette ambiance ! Cette gaieté, cette convivialité... C'est vraiment génial, tu trouves pas ? » demanda Théo avec entrain. Harry posa sa main gauche sur celle de l'autre homme et sourit largement tout en caressant la paume de son pouce.

« Oui, c'est tellement... Vivant » dit-il en regardant la foule à travers la vitre. Théo l'observa silencieusement.

_Flash-back_

_Les flocons tombaient silencieusement autour d'eux tandis que la neige sous leurs pieds craquait à chacun de leurs pas. Théo marchait tranquillement à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches de son jean et le regard perdu vers l'horizon. A quoi pensait-il ? Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil et le trouva absolument sublime dans ce paysage blanc. Ses cheveux d'un brun pur retenaient les flocons qui s'accrochaient aux mèches alors que ses joues étaient rougies par le froid de novembre. Il avait cherché à le voir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné rendez-vous dans ce parc ? Théo resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et Harry eut l'envie soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Mais il ne pouvait pas, non. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de geste envers le brun. Las de marcher sans but précis, il se planta devant l'homme et le fixa intensément._

_« Je suppose qu'il y a une raison à ce qu'on se retrouve ici en ce moment »_

_Le brun écarquilla les yeux et rougit intensément. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au brusque changement de température ? Mais Harry s'en fichait, il voulait des réponses !_

_« Et bien, j'ai besoin de te parler »_

_Harry ouvrit bêtement la bouche tandis que Théo rougissait un peu plus. D'accord, il voulait lui parler. Bien. Il pouvait surmonter une petite conversation de rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin, lui qui avait évité le plus possible le brun pour empêcher ses sentiments de remonter à la surface... C'était complètement raté ! Il n'avait pas eu de véritable conversation avec Théo depuis le jour où leur amour avait été rendu impossible, quelques mois auparavant._

_« Je t'écoute »_

_Il savait que sa voix n'avait pas l'air nonchalante comme il le souhaitait mais plutôt nerveuse et il se maudit pour ça. Le brun ne devait pas se douter qu'il éprouvait encore ce genre de sentiment envers lui._

_« Allons sur un banc » proposa Théo._

_Il acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le banc le plus proche. Le silence retomba tandis que la neige tombait toujours sur le parc, le recouvrant de son épais manteau blanc. Harry se tourna vers l'ancien serpentard qui torturait ses mains. Devait-il le presser de prendre la parole ou devait-il attendre qu'il s'ouvre de lui-même ? Au bout d'un moment, le brun prit la parole :_

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Bien. Et toi ? »_

_« Je vais bien. Comment se passe ta vie, maintenant ? »_

_Harry fut surpris de la question mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il s'enfonça un peu plus sur le banc et traça un cercle dans la neige avec son pied droit._

_« Elle est... Monotone, en fait. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne va arriver, que je serais obligé de vivre dans cette routine pour le restant de mes jours »_

_Le brun à ses côtés acquiesça et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Harry ne supportait plus cette situation. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire pour briser ce silence insupportable ! Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, passant en revue tous les sujets de conversation possibles._

_« Et toi ? »_

_Non, non, NON ! Il ne venait pas de demander ça ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il voulait à tout prix éviter de demander des nouvelles de la vie de Théo ! Le brun se douterait forcément de quelque chose ! Quel imbécile, il faisait._

_«La routine aussi. Les études, les sorties, les potes... Tout ça, quoi »_

_Harry eut envie de rajouter 'Et les petits-amis' mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Demander ce genre de chose revenait à avouer qu'il éprouvait de la curiosité pour les fréquentations de l'autre homme et c'était impensable qu'il se trahisse ainsi. Il porta son regard sur cinq enfants non loin d'eux qui construisaient un bonhomme de neige en riant. Il les enviaient tellement, parfois. Il aurait voulu pouvoir retourner au début de sa première année passée à Poudlard où sa seule préoccupation était de remporter le prochain match de Quidditch. Il aurait aimé être entouré de ses parents dans une atmosphère conviviale et avoir un copain à aimer et à chérir. Mais il n'avait rien de tout cela. Parce qu'il était Harry Potter, le survivant et que ses parents lui avaient été brusquement retirés alors qu'il n'avait qu'an. Parce qu'il était fou amoureux d'un homme à qui il avait brisé le cœur..._

_Il se releva brusquement et se tourna dos au brun. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser voir les larmes qui noyaient ses joues, c'était impossible._

_« Puisque c'est tout ce qu'on à se dire, je vais rentrer... Prends soin de toi »_

_Et il s'éloigna. Voir le brun lui faisait trop mal. Il avait laissé passer sa chance d'être enfin heureux..._

_Fin du flash-back._

Il se tourna vers Théo et lui sourit légèrement.

« Je suis désolé, amour. J'étais dans un souvenir »

« Tu veux bien m'en parler ? » demanda gentiment le brun en caressant sa main à son tour.

« Celui du jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés pour la première fois » expliqua-t-il.

Théo hocha lentement la tête et tourna, à son tour, le regard vers la rue. Harry savait que l'homme avait souffert lors de cette période de leur vie et se mit une claque mentale pour lui avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Il était vraiment mauvais pour le brun ! Il mangea pensivement sa glace en réfléchissant aux dernières années de sa vie. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées en si peu de temps ! Sa mise en couple avec Théo, l'emménagement dans leur appartement, sa demande en mariage au brun, le retour de Draco... Draco... Pourquoi pensait-il encore à lui alors que ce bâtard leur avait fait un coup de traître ? Et il devenait vulgaire en plus... Il avait l'impression d'avoir complètement raté sa vie. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas penser ça ! Il avait Théo et cela suffisait à son bonheur ! Il sourit au brun en face de lui et continua à manger.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils sortirent du magasin et reprirent leur contemplation des vitrines, puis ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'apothicaire.

« Amour, j'ai quelque chose à aller voir chez Fleury et Bott. On se rejoint plus tard, d'accord ? » dit Harry se tournant vers le brun qui hocha la tête.

Il attendit que Théo soit entré dans le magasin et se dirigea vers la librairie en sifflotant joyeusement. Une bande de jeunes s'extasiait devant la façade du bâtiment où un livre sur les astuces du Quidditch était exposé et Harry sourit lorsqu'un garçon se vanta de ses prouesses. Il poussa le battant et, immédiatement, l'odeur du vieux papier atteint ses narines. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit depuis que Théo et lui s'étaient mis en couple, le brun aimant beaucoup les bouquins, et y venait à la moindre occasion. Il passa dans l'allée _Créatures magiques _et salua le propriétaire d'un signe de main. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil aux livres parus récemment. Théo en serait fou ! Il observa une à une les pièces de collection, une moue frustrée sur les lèvres. Ces livres étaient loin d'être du goût de son beau brun ! Il soupira de contrariété et se dirigea vers le comptoir, le vendeur saurait bien le conseiller. Hélas, personne n'était là... Il sentit ses poings se crispés et ferma les yeux. Calme, il devait rester calme. Il sentait qu'il allait très vite perdre sa patience si ce fichu vendeur ne se pointait pas de suite ! Il entendit un léger craquement et ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Rien. Il n'y avait toujours personne. Il posa ses mains sur le comptoir et observa les immenses piles de livres bancales faces à lui. Comment... Comment est-ce qu'elles tenaient encore debout ? Il secoua la tête et porta son regard sur un livre posé près de sa main droite.

_La cuisine italienne moldue_

Il feuilleta lentement le bouquin en se grattant la légère barbe qui ornait son menton depuis quelques jours. Ce livre était absolument parfait pour son fiancé ! Le brun se plaignait fréquemment de ne pas avoir de recettes à concocter. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il voulait ce livre ! Le vendeur choisit ce moment pour revenir et Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je voudrais ce livre, s'il vous plaît »

« Je suis désolé mais il est déjà réservé » répondit l'homme en baillant.

L'ancien gryffondor sentit son sourire bienfaisant se transformer en une grimace inquiétante tandis que l'homme face à lui semblait ennuyé. Que venait-il de dire ? Ce livre, _son _livre, était déjà _réservé _? C'était une blague ? Non, ce livre lui appartenait déjà, il... Il était parfait pour Théo ! Il avait besoin de ce livre !

« Pardon ? »

« Ce livre est déjà réservé, monsieur Potter. Et il n'est disponible qu'en un seul exemplaire»

Harry sentit la colère monter progressivement en lui. NON ! Ce livre était à _lui_ et à lui seul ! Qui était celui qui lui avait volé son livre ? Oui bon, voler n'était peut-être pas un terme exact mais quand même !

« Mais... J'ai besoin de ce livre ! Je vous en prie, cette personne ne peut-elle pas annuler sa réservation ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non » dit une voix bien connue derrière lui.

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy qui lui prenait le livre, _son _livre, des mains et le tendait au vendeur.

« Merci encore pour me l'avoir mis de côté, Stuart » sourit le blond.

Le brun écarquilla des yeux et crispa ses poings. Malfoy, ce fils de chien, avait osé réserver _son _livre ! Une furieuse envie de lui faire mal survint en lui. Ce livre était pour Théo, pas pour ce satané blond ! Le vendeur fit un sourire niais à l'ancien serpentard et Harry dut se tenir les mains pour ne pas l'étrangler. Draco sortit quelques billets et les tendit à l'homme mais le brun posa vivement sa main sur le poignet gauche du blond, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Il sentit l'homme se tendre à son contact et raffermit sa prise.

« Malfoy » siffla-t-il « Je _veux _ce livre ! »

Le blond lui fit un sourire goguenard. Ce... Crétin se foutait de sa gueule ! Et il prenait carrément son pied !

« Désolé, Potter. Je l'ai réservé avant toi »

Il se dégagea de sa poigne et le vendeur prit les billets. Harry ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissant et écœuré, le livre qui passait des mains de l'homme à celles de Malfoy. Draco salua le vendeur et sortit de la librairie tandis qu'Harry laissa échapper un son agacé et suivit le blond.

« Malfoy ! » cria-t-il « Donne-moi ce livre tout de suite ! »

Draco se retourna et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Je l'ai payé, je te signale »

« Et bien, je te le rachète »

Il sortit son portefeuille mais le blond grogna, le stoppant dans son geste.

« Es-tu sourd, Potter ? Ce livre est à _moi_ et je n'ai pas l'intention de te le revendre. Alors, laisse tomber »

Harry voulut répliquer mais Malfoy le planta là. Il donna un coup de pied sur le bord du trottoir et grogna lorsque ses orteils rencontrèrent le bitume. Il avait trouvé le cadeau de Théo et ce crétin venait de le lui _voler _! Il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille et soupira de bonheur. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fiancé et l'embrassa tendrement tandis que le brun entourait son cou de ses bras. Des enfants les bousculèrent en courant et Théo faillit perdre l'équilibre mais il attrapa sa taille, l'empêchant de tomber en arrière. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en concert. Il se pencha vers l'autre homme et planta son regard dans les yeux clairs face à lui.

« J'ai envie de toi » murmura-t-il.

Il vit les yeux bleus se dilater et retint un sourire satisfait. Il savait comment le faire réagir.

« Alors, rentrons »

Il prit la main de Théo et les fit transplanés. Arrivés dans leur salon, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme et le poussa sur le fauteuil. Le brun eut un rire cristallin alors qu'il déposait de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Théo saisit brusquement ses cheveux et l'embrassa avec passion, impatient. Il rit légèrement et passa lentement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun qui ouvrit la bouche en signe d'accord. Il gémit lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent et leurs érections se plaquèrent l'une dans l'autre à travers leurs pantalons devenus trop étroits. Il se redressa légèrement et observa amoureusement l'homme en dessous de lui. Théo avait les lèvres rougies par les baisers, la respiration hérétique et cette vision lui apporta une bouffée d'amour. Il sourit légèrement et alla picorer le cou pâle de baisers papillon. Il lécha la peau douce, la mordit doucement, y laissant une marque parfaitement rouge. Son beau brun gémissait continuellement son plaisir tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur son torse.

Il l'embrassa doucement puis fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Il frémit d'envie lorsque le torse parfait de son compagnon s'exposa à sa vue et Théo en profita pour lui retirer le sien à son tour. Il déposa un baiser sur la clavicule gauche du brun et descendit lentement jusqu'à un téton qu'il mordilla délicatement. Théo soupira de bien-être et appuya légèrement sur sa nuque pour le faire continuer mais il reprit sa descente jusqu'au rebord du jean. Brusquement, Théo inversa leur position et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Il passa ses mains sur son torse et descendit lentement.

Harry fut pris de tremblements tant son désir était puissant. Il sentait les cheveux du brun chatouiller son ventre tandis qu'il atteignait son pantalon. Théo défit lentement sa braguette et abaissa son jean ainsi que son boxer, enlevant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes au passage. Il se retrouva nu et à la merci de son compagnon qui fixait son sexe en se léchant les lèvres. Merlin, il allait jouir !

« Théo... » gémit-il.

Théo sourit et souffla doucement sur son érection. Il haleta et gémit bruyamment. Il bougea son bassin en essayant de lui faire comprendre son mal mais ce dernier se contenta de rire de son impatience. Il se hissa sur ses coudes et cria lorsqu'il sentit la langue taquine parcourant toute la longueur de son sexe gonflé. Il ferma les yeux et cria une nouvelle fois lorsque la bouche se referma autour de lui. Il porta son regard sur le brun installé entre ses cuisses et soupira de bien-être lorsqu'il croisa les yeux clairs. Théo gémit autour de son érection et augmenta la vitesse de ses va-et-vient, ses lèvres étaient fermement serrées autour de lui et cette vision fit rater un battement à son cœur.

Soudainement, Théo se releva et il grogna de frustration. Le brun se releva et appela d'un _accio_ une bouteille de lubrifiant puis retira son jean et son boxer. Il attrapa le tube et le posa au sol puis se rallongea sur lui. Harry gémit lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact et embrassa fougueusement le brun. Théo écarta doucement ses cuisses et se saisit du lubrifiant.

« Dépêche-toi... » gémit-il.

Théo prit un peu de lubrifiant et caressa lentement son érection. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit un doigt frôler délicatement son entrée et projeta ses hanches en avant. Il en voulait plus ! Il voulait le sentir en lui ! Il grogna pour le faire comprendre au brun et, immédiatement, il sentit un doigt passer son entrée. La sensation était encore un peu étrange mais pas désagréable. Le doigt en lui se retira lentement puis revint, le faisant gémir.

« Plus... »

Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier tandis que Théo exécuta un mouvement de ciseaux. Le beau brun était essoufflé et de la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes. Harry savait qu'il n'était guère mieux mais il s'en fichait, le plaisir était trop fort. N'en pouvant plus, il l'attira vers lui et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Maintenant ! » haleta-t-il.

Théo hocha fébrilement la tête et le pénétra lentement. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur ressentie. Malgré la préparation, il avait mal. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux ! Théo s'arrêta et ferma les yeux pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Harry pouvait sentir son sexe pulser en lui et amorça le premier mouvement, faisant gémir l'autre homme. Théo se retira presque entièrement et revint lentement en lui. Il fixa les yeux de son fiancé et se perdit dans cet océan d'amour et de tendresse. Ils crièrent de concert lorsque Théo toucha quelque chose en lui qui provoqua des étincelles de tout son corps. Les va-et-vient s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme les emporta tous les deux.

Théo s'écroula sur lui et il caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il se sentait tellement bien entre les bras de cet homme. Non, jamais il ne le quitterait...

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjouuuuuuur tout le monde ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Si oui, j'en suis profondément désolée. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, c'est grâce à vous que je continue. Qu'est-ce qu'un auteur sans ses lecteurs ? **

* * *

Il pouvait le faire. Il lui suffisait juste de couper le moteur, descendre de la voiture et monter l'allée qui menait à l'immeuble. Rien de bien sorcier, en somme. Et puis, il était un grand garçon, il pouvait se débrouiller seul, bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de s'y rendre. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, voilà tout. Alors il allait le faire, pour Théo.

Il souffla, prit son blouson sur le siège passager et sortit de sa voiture. L'immeuble face à lui venait d'être remis à neuf si on en jugeait les façades et les vitres étincelantes. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien d'autre que de la verdure, aucun enfant ne jouait dehors. Cet endroit semblait dépourvu de toute civilisation et pourtant il ne s'était pas trompé de destination. Pour cause, c'était Hermione qui lui avait donné cette adresse.

Il avança le long de la petite allée menant à l'entrée tout en gardant un œil sur ce qui l'entourait. Cet endroit ne lui donnait pas confiance. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces films d'horreur où toute la ville est dépeuplée et où l'acteur principal est le seul survivant. Il secoua la tête et poussa la lourde porte, s'étonnant qu'aucune sécurité ne soit mise en place.

Il prit les escaliers, habitude qu'il avait depuis qu'il était avec son beau brun, et s'arrêta au septième étage, devant la porte portant le numéro 42 (1). Il entendit un bruit de cassure suivi d'insultes provenant de l'appartement derrière lui. Il se tourna vers la source du vacarme et eut soudainement un flash de Théo et lui dans la même situation. Est-ce qu'un jour, ils en viendraient à se disputer comme ce couple ? Il secoua aussitôt la tête. Non, leur couple était parfait en tout point, aucune dispute n'était venue perturber leur quotidien depuis deux ans et aucune autre ne viendrait s'interposer entre eux. Jamais.

Il se retourna vers le panneau de bois lorsqu'il entendit une musique retentir de l'autre côté. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne put distinguer que quelques mots étouffés par le bois et jura silencieusement. Il était sûr de connaître cet air mais n'arrivait plus à mettre le doigt sur le titre. Il plaqua doucement son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit rien de plus. Il se redressa et frappa deux coups francs tout en serrant son blouson dans son poing. De légers bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco qui, une fois la surprise passée de le voir sur le pas de sa porte, s'adossa contre le montant.

« Tiens, tiens. Qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas le grand et unique Harry Potter en personne ? »

« Arrête ton cirque et laisse-moi entrer »

Le blond haussa un sourcil tandis qu'un sourire carnassier prit place sur ses lèvres, faisant soupirer de lassitude Harry. Le blond se décala légèrement et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Harry pris conscience que le blond ne portait qu'un débardeur et un boxer blancs. Il rougit légèrement et s'avança rapidement dans l'appartement, prenant garde à ne pas frôler le blond. Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon et se tourna vers Draco qui l'observait à travers le bar de la cuisine.

« Et si tu me disais ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il ne répondit pas et porta son regard sur la pièce. Tout était parfaitement bien rangé. Des bibelots et des cadres de paysages trônaient sur les étagères, des tableaux ornaient les murs, des esquisses de dessins inachevés étaient posaient sur la table de salon. Un canapé d'un rouge bordeaux et une multitude de plantes vertes occupaient une grande partie de la pièce. De là où il se trouvait, il put observer que la cuisine était spacieuse et accueillante. Il ignora délibérément le blond et continua son observation. C'était la toute première fois qu'il venait dans l'appartement de Malfoy et il n'avait pas hésité à rentrer. Il avait une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir ! Il s'approcha de la chaîne hi-fi où la musique passait en boucle. Il la connaissait, il en était sûr... Il eut un sourire moqueur. Malfoy aimait aussi les objets moldu, apparemment.

« Enjoy the silence »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le blond qui buvait une tasse de thé tout en l'observant.

« La chanson, c'est Enjoy the silence de Depeche Mode » expliqua Draco.

« Tu connais ce groupe ? »

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire. Draco connaissait, et aimait, des groupes moldus ! Dans quel univers était-il tomber ?

« Tu me prends pour qui, Potter ? Bien évidemment que je connais. Qui ne connaît pas ? »

D'accord. Il parlait de musique moldue avec son ancien ennemi. Tout était normal. Il secoua la tête et un sourire plus large apparu sur ses lèvres. Il continua sa visite et s'arrêta devant un masque africain posé sur une étagère.

« Tu as été en Afrique ? »

« Non, c'est Blaise qui me l'a offert. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Du café, si tu as »

Il passa devant un cadre où une photo du blond, à peine âgé de six ans, entrain de courir dans les bras de sa mère, était entreposée. Merlin, il était vraiment mignon à cet âge avec sa tête d'ange. Il renifla et se planta devant un tableau représentant un couché de soleil lors d'une nuit d'hiver. Les couleurs étaient vraiment extraordinaires et la concordance des couleurs, époustouflante.

« J'aime beaucoup ce tableau » commenta Malfoy en le rejoignant et lui tendit la tasse de café.

« Où étais-tu durant ces deux dernières années ? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Depuis le retour du blond, lors de cette soirée, cette question trottait sans cesse dans sa tête, le rendant presque fou. Nuit et jour, il y pensait, encore et encore. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi le blond avait subitement quitté leurs vies, sans aucunes explications alors qu'ils étaient amis.

« Je l'ai déjà dit, il me semble. J'étais en France » dit calmement Draco.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu partis comme ça, sans rien dire ? Bordel, on s'est tous fait du soucis pour toi ! »

Il sentait la colère et la frustration monter en lui. Il en avait marre ! Malfoy n'était revenu que depuis quelques jours et voilà qu'il arrivait déjà à saturation ! Il voulait comprendre, était-ce trop demandé ? Le blond se renfrogna et croisa les bras.

« Si tu es venu pour me dire ça, tu peux repartir »

Quoi ? Comment ça « il pouvait repartir » ? Malfoy était entrain de le mettre à la porte ? Il fallait qu'il se calme, il avait une mission à accomplir. S'il énervait le blond, il pourrait dire adieu à son but.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi »

« Bien, alors que veux-tu ? »

« Je voudrais... Non, j'aimerais que tu me revende le livre »

Draco haussa un sourcil puis plissa dangereusement les paupières. Il grogna et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se resservit une seconde tasse de thé.

« Il n'est pas à vendre, je te l'ai déjà dit »

Le brun fit un bruit agacé et leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin, quelle tête de mule ! Il voulait juste son livre, il ne demandait pas l'impossible ! Il fixa durement le blond et se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine.

« J'ai _besoin _de ce livre, Malfoy ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, _Potter _»

« Arrête de faire le gamin, veux-tu ? » dit-il en se rapprochant du blond jusqu'à le frôler.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Désolé mais moi je ne me plante pas chez les gens pour leur réclamer un livre ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à l'avoir ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu et il recula légèrement du blond. Draco afficha un sourire satisfait et leva légèrement le menton de fierté. Il avait envie de l'étrangler ! Au moins, il aurait son livre si le blond n'était plus là... Il devenait complètement fou.

« C'est un cadeau pour Théo »

Le blond fronça les sourcils tout en le regardant d'un air sceptique.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux à tout prix ce livre parce que c'est un cadeau ?»

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel cadeau ! C'est... C'est le cadeau parfait, tu comprends »

« Le cadeau parfait ? Laisse-moi rire. Il y a des tonnes d'autres livres, tu trouveras facilement ton bonheur »

Il s'éloigna et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé où il prit une feuille et commença à dessiner. Très bien, il l'ignorait. Parfait. Calme, il devait rester calme, rien ne servait de s'énerver. Stupide blond ! Il souffla de rage contenue et alla le rejoindre. Il devait trouver un sujet de conversation pour que le blond daigne lui adresser la parole.

« C'est... Calme, ici »

Draco se contenta de le fixer étrangement comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il se fichait de lui ou non. Il haussa finalement les épaules et reprit ses gribouillages. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds tombèrent devant ses yeux gris et Harry se demanda si cela ne le gênait pas. Probablement que non.

Il se tortilla légèrement et observa ce qui se formait sur la feuille blanche. Une femme couchée ? Ou peut-être bien un horizon ? Malfoy semblait avoir complètement oublié son existence, perdu dans son monde bien à lui. Les traits de crayon se succédaient rapidement tandis qu'une forme noirâtre se forma.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? » tenta-t-il.

Draco n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'il ne venait pas de lui parler. Il crispa ses poings. Le blond avait toujours été un peu mystérieux même avant son départ brutal du monde magique. Ils étaient amis mais il ne se dévoilait pas et ne parlait encore moins de ses dessins. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas lui répondre !

« Réponds-moi, bordel ! »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu n'en as rien à faire, après tout, de ce que je dessine. Tout ce que tu voulais est ce stupide livre. Alors, une bonne fois pour toutes, arrête-toi là, je-ne-te-le-revendrait-pas ! » siffla le blond en le fusillant du regard.

Il serra les mâchoires et se releva prestement. Il en avait marre de lui et de ses stupidités. Il voulait garder son livre ? Très bien, il le lui laissait. Il se retourna vers Malfoy et le fusilla à son tour du regard.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je m'en vais »

Il prit sa veste et sortit rapidement de l'appartement. Il dévala les escaliers et inspira une bouffée d'air frais pour se calmer. Il était un parfait idiot. C'était évident que Malfoy refuserait de lui céder le livre alors pourquoi avait-il quand même tenté sa chance ? Il grogna, rentra dans sa voiture, alluma son autoradio puis démarra. Rien ne le retenait ici.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione appuya sur la sonnette de la petite maison. Elle espérait que Pansy soit encore chez elle mais vu l'heure avancée il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle soit absente. Elle soupira et se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Pansy apparu dans son champ de vision, vêtue d'un mini-débardeur blanc et d'un short noir, les cheveux en bataille.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle en baillant.

« Tu viens de sortir du lit ? »

La brunette hocha la tête et ouvrit un peu plus sa porte.

« Tu veux entrer ? »

« Je veux bien, oui »

Elle passa devant l'ancienne serpentarde et essaya d'ignorer le frémissement qui la secoua lorsqu'elle sentit son odeur enivrante. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce parfum la mettait dans tous ses états à chaque fois. Elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers Pansy qui ferma la porte. Elle lui tendit ensuite son manteau alors qu'un bruit à l'étage se fit entendre.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle.

La brune se mordit la lèvre et la fixa avec hésitation. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que la réponse n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

« Hum... En fait, c'est juste que... »

Un craquement dans les escaliers se fit entendre et les deux amies se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Une jeune femme d'environ dix-huit ans se tenait sur le bas des marches, vêtue quant à elle d'une chemise bleue ouverte qui laissait apercevoir sa poitrine. Elle mit ses longs cheveux blonds sur le côté et se rapprocha d'elles d'une démarche chaloupée.

« Hermione, je te présente Candice une... Amie. Candice, je te présente Hermione ma meilleure amie »

« Enchantée » dit Candice avec un sourire étincelant.

Une aura de grâce émanait d'elle et , immédiatement, Hermione ressentit une haine farouche envers la fille. Elle ne lui apportait pas confiance, elle la trouvait louche. Elle avait l'air si... Parfaite. Elle pouvait apporter à une femme, ou à un homme, ce que personne ne pouvait jamais apporter. Elle avait ce petit plus qui faisait la différence, la faisant se sentir minable à côté.

La femme lui tendit une main gracile qu'elle serra fort et un sentiment malsain de satisfaction se répandit en elle en voyant une grimace déformer les lèvres de la blonde.

« Moi de même » répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Elle lâcha sa prise et Candice frotta sa main discrètement. Pansy, qui avait la bouche ouverte de surprise, se reprit et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Je suis venue te rapporter le livre que tu m'as prêté. Tiens »

Elle lui fourra le roman dans les mains et reprit son manteau que la brune tenait toujours. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de les déranger plus longtemps, déjà qu'elle se sentait de trop. Elle allait jouer à la meilleure amie compréhensive et les laisser coucher encore et encore ensemble en prétextant ne rien ressentir. Parce que, non, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle n'était pas jalouse, ni possessive, ni rien du tout. Elle n'aimait même pas les femmes ! Pansy était seulement très importante pour elle et la boule qui apparaissait dans sa gorge quand l'ancienne serpentarde couchait avec une nouvelle fille n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ses sentiments. Que racontait-elle d'abord ? Elle n'avait pas de sentiment ! Non, elle était vide de tout sentiments. Elle devenait complètement folle !

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner » dit la brune.

« Non, c'est bon, je connais la route »

Elle fit un signe de tête à Candice qui lui renvoya un de ces sourires qui l'énervait déjà et dépassa Pansy. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la rue. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas passé son permis ? Cela aurait eu l'avantage de faire une sortie remarquée. Elle atteignait le trottoir lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer derrière elle.

« Hermione, attends ! » cria Pansy.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et accéléra le pas. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire après tout ! En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se sentait complètement stupide. Pansy ne lui avait jamais rien promis et n'avait jamais eu de gestes qui auraient pu porter à confusion. Elles étaient juste des amies. De très bonnes amies liées par une amitié forte et indestructible. Elle se retourna et Pansy s'arrêta de courir à quelques mètres d'elle. La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure et avança de quelques pas vers elle.

« Je suis désolée. Logiquement, elle n'aurait pas du... » commença-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser » coupa Hermione en souriant doucement. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, elle non plus, c'est juste que j'ai un cours dans peu de temps »

« Oh. Je vois. D'accord »

Hermione sourit un peu plus et s'avança vers la brune. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'enlaça. Oui, Pansy et elle étaient vraiment les meilleures amies qui puissent exister.

A suivre...

(1) Clin d'œil à Skipp7 qui connaît l'étrange fascination que je porte à ce nombre :D


	5. Chapter 5

_****_**Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

* * *

_Hermione sourit un peu plus et s'avança vers la brune. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'enlaça. Oui, Pansy et elle étaient vraiment les meilleures amies qui puissent exister. _

Hermione s'éloigna à contre cœur de la jeune fille et lui fit un signe de main. Elle ignora avec superbe le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit et fit demi-tour, plus vite elle serait loin mieux ça serait. Elle s'arrêta pourtant au détour d'une rue et s'adossa à un vieux mur couvert de graffitis. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi voir Pansy avec cette espèce de bimbo sans cervelle lui faisait autant mal ? Voilà que maintenant elle se mettait à faire des allusions non fondées. Qu'en savait-elle si cette fille avait un cerveau ou non ? En fait, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire, cela ne la regardait en rien. Peut-être était-elle gentille, après tout ? Non, cette fille venait de coucher avec Pansy, elle ne pouvait **pas **être gentille. Elle devait être le diable en personne.

Ne pouvait-elle pas être tranquille au lieu de toujours se poser une tonne de questions ? Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué dans sa vie ? Elle renversa sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et fixa le ciel d'un air vide. Il y avait un espèce de trou désagréable dans sa poitrine qui refusait de s'en aller et elle réalisa avec effarement que quelque chose d'humide coulait le long de ses joues. Elle écarquilla les yeux et essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à retenir. Elle était vraiment pitoyable à pleurer sans raison. Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas, pas vrai ? Tout allait bien. Sa vie était parfaite, réglée comme une horloge, tout était sous son contrôle. Alors pourquoi, bordel _pourquoi, _pleurait-elle dans cette ruelle étroite à l'insu de tous ?

Elle secoua la tête et sécha le reste de ses larmes. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre parce que Pansy avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, coup d'un soir ou non. Parce que oui, son mal-être avait un rapport avec sa meilleure amie. Elle ne savait pas encore lequel mais elle allait le découvrir. Et se débarrasser de la bimbo sans cervelle par la même occasion.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Une main fine sur son torse le fit gémir doucement dans son sommeil tandis que son début d'érection se fit sentir. La main coquine et baladeuse se déplaça vers ladite érection et la saisit délicatement, entamant un lent va-et-vient.

« Hum... »

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers l'homme derrière lui. Merlin, il était encore plus sexy que d'habitude, si tant est que ce soit possible. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme et passa sa jambe à travers lui, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur son bassin. Il bougea doucement, frottant leurs deux érections ensemble et laissa échapper un faible gémissement de pur plaisir. L'autre homme le rapprocha un peu plus de lui et caressa son dos en de longues caresses habiles.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur la clavicule de l'homme puis descendit lentement vers son ventre, s'arrêtant au passage sur un téton qu'il lécha tendrement. Il s'apprêta à descendre un peu plus bas lorsque plusieurs coups francs furent donnés à sa porte d'entrée. Il poussa un juron et se détacha rapidement de l'autre homme, le faisant grogner.

« Bordel de merde ! Qui peut bien vouloir te rendre visite _maintenant _? »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? » répondit-il un peu trop sèchement en cherchant ses vêtements étalés à travers la pièce.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre homme se lever du lit et partir lui aussi à la recherche de ses vêtements. Bordel, pourquoi ne se dépêchait-il pas ? A croire qu'ils avaient tout leur temps ! Et ces crétins de vêtements qu'il ne trouvait pas !

« Démerdes Blaise, il ne faut pas quelqu'un te voit ici »

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'étrangla l'ancien serpentard en s'arrêtant brusquement « Tu as honte qu'on te voit avec moi ou quoi ? »

« Dis pas de conneries, merci »

Où avait-il bien pu mettre ce foutu tee-shirt ? Et Blaise qui le regardait comme un dégénéré au lieu de s'habiller. Il s'arrêta à son tour et le fixa avec exaspération.

« Quoi ? »

« Putain Ron, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque d'autres coups retentirent une seconde fois. Bordel de merde ! Il allait étrangler Blaise de lui faire perdre autant de temps. Non, rectification : il allait d'abord tuer l'inconnu qui l'avait interrompu dans un début de baise qui se promettait fort intéressante puis seulement après il tuerait Blaise. Quoique... S'il tuait l'inconnu, il n'avait aucune raison d'égorger Blaise, pas vrai ? Et puis le tuer signifierait perdre le meilleur coup de toute sa vie et ça, il en était incapable. Il souffla d'exaspération face à ses pensées plutôt inquiétantes et repartit à la recherche de son boxer, ignorant totalement l'autre homme.

Il enfila rapidement son jean et se tourna vers l'ancien serpentard qui le fusillait du regard, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Je suis désolé, ok ? Juste, restes ici tant que la voie n'est pas libre »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce. Il vérifia son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée et ouvrit sa porte, prêt à renvoyer l'inconnu qui osait mettre sa baise monumentale à l'eau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer sa réplique sanglante mais il fut interrompu par une tornade hystérique qui rentra dans son appartement.

« Ce mec est un putain d'enfoiré de merde ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Je me pointe chez lui, je lui demande **gentiment **de me revendre son foutu livre et Monsieur me remballe en me faisant comprendre que je dois trouver un autre cadeau ! Calme, il faut que je sois calme. Mais, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! »

« C'est pas nouveau, Harry...»

Il aurait voulu hurler parce que son projet d'assassinat venait de prendre subitement fin. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Harry même s'il voulait garder sa meilleure baise. Bordel. Le brun semblait complètement hors de lui, chose parfaitement rare, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Évidemment, demander une raison de ce comportement soudain au brun reviendrait à du suicide pur et simple et, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas suicidaire, merci bien.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée fracassante, Harry sembla prendre conscience de sa présence et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Hum... Non, c'est juste que... »

« Qu'on s'apprêtait à baiser » l'interrompit Blaise en entrain à son tour dans la pièce.

Oh non, non, non ! Il ne venait pas de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Impossible ! Il était dans un de ces cauchemars où tout semble réel alors que rien n'est vrai. Et il allait se réveiller vite. Merde, il n'arrivait même pas à former une phrase cohérente pour nier ce que cet enfoiré de serpentard venait de dire. Il avait tout fait pour que personne ne soit au courant et lui se ramenait et disait tout ça d'un coup ! Il allait l'étriper ! Il se tourna vers Harry qui afficha un air choqué, la bouche ouverte.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr que non, il ne va pas bien. Regarde-le »

« Si j'étais toi, je la fermerais. Compris ? »

Blaise prit un air outré et plissa les yeux sous la colère. Heureusement, le brun choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa transe.

« Vous couchez ensemble ?

« On baise, Potter. Juste ça » rectifia le coupable.

« Oh, je vois. Et qui d'autre est au courant ? »

« Personne ! » s'empressa le roux de répondre avant que l'imbécile ne fasse une autre bourde.

Harry hocha la tête pensivement tout en les regardant l'un après l'autre. Il allait attendre que son meilleur ami s'en aille puis il tuerait le serpentard de ses propres mains. Bon coup ou pas, il allait mourir !

« C'est pas que je m'ennuie, chers amis gryffondor, mais j'ai un rendez-vous très important avec Luna et je suis déjà en retard. A la prochaine » fit Blaise avant de quitter précipitamment l'appartement.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire sadique. Il allait avoir droit à un véritable interrogatoire et personne ne viendrait le sauver.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » tenta-t-il.

« Hum... Non, je veux des réponses » répondit le brun, son sourire bien en place. « Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? »

« Je ne m'en rappelle plus »

« Ronald Weasley... »

« D'accord ! Tu ne me lâcheras pas de toute manière... Depuis environ deux mois »

« Pourquoi personne n'est au courant ? »

« Parce qu'on avait pas prévu que ça dure. Au départ, c'était censé être une baise d'une nuit entre potes et on a eu peur que ça casse notre amitié avec vous »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il racontait tout ça à son meilleur ami alors qu'il avait juré que personne ne serait au courant. Il haït un petit peu plus Blaise de l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

« On aurait pu comprendre, tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en parlerais a personne. Juste un dernier truc, vous venez de vous lever ? »

« Ouais, on a eu une nuit plutôt... Chargée »

Harry éclata soudainement de rire et lui ne put que le suivre dans son hilarité tellement la situation était étrange. Pourtant il se calma assez vite et regarda le brun avec sérieux.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer l'histoire avec Malfoy et du livre ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi »

Le regard du gryffondor s'assombrit brusquement et il n'était plus du tout sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« C'est long, en fait »

« Hé ! Je suis Ron Weasley, vieux, l'homme le plus disponible du monde sorcier en matière de temps » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry afficha un sourire qui lui parut forcé. Merde, il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Qu'est-ce que qu'avait bien pu faire le blond pour que cela atteigne autant son meilleur ami ?

« D'accord, si tu insistes tellement, je veux bien te raconter »

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

« Théo ! »

Ledit Théo se retourna et un sourire amical prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut Tristan Parkinson fondant la foule pour venir le rejoindre.

« Salut ! Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda le brun en souriant largement.

« Figure-toi que je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que j'allais venir te rendre visite à ton appart mais, autant pour moi, je t'ai croisé avant » répondit Parkinson, son sourire pour pub de dentifrice bien en place.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, ça me touche beaucoup. Justement, ça te dirait de venir à la maison maintenant ? »

Tristan pencha sa tête sur le côté et le fixa d'un air malicieux, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose chez lui qui le pousserait à accepter.

« Ça ne dérangera pas Harry ? »

« Il n'est pas là donc ce n'est pas important. Et puis, j'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux »

L'homme hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et ils se rendirent ensemble à l'appartement du couple.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Théo une fois qu'ils furent entrés.

« Non, merci. C'est Harry ? » questionna le blond en pointant une photo où Théo et un autre homme s'enlaçaient amoureusement présente sur une étagère.

« Oui, c'est lui »

« Vous formez un beau couple. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »

Théo le rejoignit et observa également la photo , un air rêveur sur le visage.

« Depuis trois ans »

Le blond se tourna vers lui et scruta attentivement ses traits. Pourquoi... Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ? N'avait-il pas conscience que ça le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise ? Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur ses joues et les yeux de l'autre homme se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange. Tristan passa une main sur sa joue en une douce caresse puis traça le contour de sa bouche avec son index. Qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Il devait le repousser ! Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond se rapprochait doucement de lui, ne réduisant leur distance que de quelques centimètres. Il était comme paralysé. Il savait qu'il devait refuser, qu'il devait lui dire de partir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi ?

Tristan passa une main dans sa nuque et massa lentement. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux mais il savait que ce n'était pas correct. Il ne devait pas se laisser embrasser ! Le médicomage se pencha un peu plus vers lui et sa bouche frôla la sienne.

« Arrêtes...» murmura le brun.

« Fais-moi m'arrêter »

Quoi ? Comment était-il censé faire ça ? Il pouvait tenter de plaquer une main sur sa bouche mais cette solution lui paraissait parfaitement ridicule. Mais si elle pouvait lui permettre de se sortir de là... L'image d'Harry s'imposa à lui. Harry... Bordel, qu'était-il entrain de faire ?

« Arrêtes ! »

Il le poussa si brusquement que Tristan tomba au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Théo ? »

« Sors d'ici. Immédiatement »

Le médicomage se releva et s'en alla sans demander son reste, probablement vexé de s'être fait rejeter aussi brutalement. La porte claqua et le brun s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Est-ce qu'il venait de tromper Harry ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas tromper Harry. Jamais. Ils s'aimaient, il n'avait aucune raison d'être distrait par un autre homme. Il... Il allait se marier avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il allait porter son nom ! Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas embrassé Tristan mais il avait failli. Aurait-il été capable de le repousser s'il avait été plus loin ? Devait-il en parler à son petit ami ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il allait oublier parce que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui.

Il se leva, fier de sa résolution et décida d'aller prendre une douche froide histoire de se changer les idées. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction de la salle de bain mais se stoppa en plein milieu du couloir, interdit. Il avait été _tenté. _Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été tenté par un autre homme qu'Harry. Bordel.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^**

* * *

Ron scruta attentivement son meilleur ami qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Cette histoire avec Malfoy était complètement délirante. Tout ça pour un simple livre qui lui avait coûté sa baise matinale. Bon, ils étaient en plein après-midi mais ça revenait au même puisqu'il venait de se réveiller. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Harry. Le bond avait raison, il n'avait qu'à trouver un autre cadeau pour Théo et puis c'était tout. Pourquoi le brun se mettait-il dans un même état pour si peu ?

Bien sûr, il savait qu'Harry avait énormément de mal à contrôler ses émotions en présence de Draco mais il pensait que ça s'était un peu adouci. Et puis l'ancien serpentard avait été absent pendant deux ans, cela aurait dû permettre à Harry de changer d'opinion à son égard. Ou, du moins, à ne plus être autant sur la défensive. Il s'était complètement trompé.

Il secoua doucement la tête et reporta son attention sur l'autre homme qui regardait sa tasse de café à présent vide comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde, une légère lueur de rouge sur les joues.

« Je te comprends vraiment pas sur ce coup-là »

Le brun leva la tête et le regarda avec étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Tout ! Bordel Harry, je comprends rien du tout à ce qui se passe. Tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que Malfoy revienne. Tu as changé, je ne te reconnais même plus ! Tu t'énerves pour un rien, tu fais des crises... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Les yeux du brun devinrent de plus en plus froids au fil de sa tirade.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tu me demandes ce qui m'arrive ? Ouvre les yeux, Ron ! Ce connard a disparu du jour au lendemain et se permet de revenir comme une fleur avec ses airs de petit prétentieux à la con. Pendant qu'ici nous on faisait notre maximum pour se remettre de la guerre, lui s'est pris des congés ! Comment pouvez-vous lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait ? On ne savait rien, pendant deux ans on a eu aucune nouvelle et, vous, vous pardonnez ça ! »

« C'était son choix. Il avait parfaitement le droit de partir, il avait peut-être besoin de se changer les idées, de s'éloigner du monde sorcier. On a tous eu besoin de s'échapper et lui c'était son seul moyen »

Harry plissa les yeux et s'avança de deux pas vers lui.

« Tu tiens avec cet enfoiré ? »

« C'est notre ami. »

Le brun éclata d'un rire nerveux puis fixa attentivement Ron. Il passa une main ferme dans ses cheveux et soupira légèrement.

« Tu appelles ça un ami, toi ? D'accord, très bien. Vois ça comme de l'amitié si ça peut te faire plaisir. En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour passer l'éponge sur ce qu'il a fait. »

« On ne te demande rien, Harry » répondit le roux, un peu plus rassuré. « Juste, essaye d'être conciliant. S'il te plaît. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre que c'était trop lui demander mais il se ravisa en voyant l'air suppliant de son meilleur ami.

« D'accord, je vais essayer. Mais si je fais ça, c'est seulement pour le groupe, compris ? »

Ron acquiesça vivement tandis qu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres puis vint le prendre dans ses bras. Le gryffondor, bien que surpris par ce contact imprévu, lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je vais rentrer, Théo doit m'attendre. »

« Vas-y, il ne faudrait pas que ton chéri se meure du manque que pourrait lui procurer ton corps. »

Harry éclata de rire et frappa Ron à l'épaule qui se mit à rire lui aussi.

* * *

La brune referma la porte derrière elle et soupira contre le panneau de bois.

« C'est ta petite amie ? »

Pansy se retourna vers Candice qui la fixait froidement, une pointe de jalousie dans le regard.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Ah oui ? On vient de passer la nuit entière à baiser, j'estime que ça me regarde. »

« Écoutes Caroline... »

« Candice. »

« Candice, si tu préfères. Cette nuit ne signifie rien, d'accord ? Prends ça comme deux nanas en manque qui avaient besoin de se lâcher. »

La superbe blonde ouvrit la bouche, indignée. Puis, folle de rage, elle s'empara de ses affaires et le claquement brutal de la porte d'entrée, précédé d'une insulte bien sentie, fut la dernière chose que Pansy entendit. L'ancienne serpentarde alla se préparer un café, soucieuse. Son esprit n'était pas tourné vers Chantal, qui avait oublié sa culotte sur le canapé d'ailleurs, mais vers Hermione. Elle l'avait sentie froide malgré tout.

Son regard tomba sur son portable et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Devait-elle l'appeler ? Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire ? Elle porta la tasse de café bouillant à ses lèvres et réfléchit quelques minutes. Le comportement de sa meilleure amie l'avait vraiment surprise, il fallait l'avouer, même si un côté d'elle avait été plus que ravit de la savoir jalouse. Car oui, Hermione avait été jalouse de Charlotte. Seulement elle ne savait pas la raison de cette jalousie. Elles étaient comme deux sœurs, des confidentes, des âmes soeurs d'amitié. Elle fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ça existait ? En fait elle s'en fichait, elle avait bien trop de soucis.

Elle reposa sa tasse et alla récupérer la culotte qui traînait dans son salon en soupirant. Elle avait le don d'attirer les pimbêches. Certes, elles étaient chaudes comme de la braise et baisaient plutôt bien mais elles collaient plus que du chewing-gum séché. La sonnerie de son portable retentit depuis la cuisine et elle courut aussitôt, espérant que ce ne soit qu'une seule personne. Elle se saisit brusquement de son appareil et essaya d'ignorer la déception qui l'habitât lorsqu'elle vu le nom de l'appelant.

« Allo, Blaise ? »

« Salut ma belle, comment vas-tu par une _aussi _belle journée ? »

La façon dont son ami exagéra sa fin de phrase lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

« On peut dire que ça va. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle entendit distinctement l'homme soupirer de l'autre côté de la ligne. Un petit blanc s'installa et elle préféra attendre que Blaise prenne la parole de lui-même.

« Rien, tout va très bien. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. »

Elle le connaissait bien. Elle savait qu'il allait se braquer si elle insistait trop mais sa curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif.

« Oui c'est bon. On peut se voir tout à l'heure ? Tu me manques. »

Ses lèvres s'agrandirent dans un sourire rayonnant.

« Bien sûr, mon chou. Puis j'ai la tonne de choses à te raconter ! »

* * *

Draco fulminait littéralement sur place. Cela faisait deux maudites heures qu'il tournait en rond dans cette maudite salle d'attente à l'odeur plus que nauséabonde à attendre que ce maudit Monsieur Duchêne, un Français, sans aucun doute, daigne le recevoir. Il aurait volontiers fait une petite crise de nerfs mêlée d'indignation de de colère s'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy.

Il s'affala sur l'une des chaises grinçantes et inconfortables en grimaçant, pianotant de ses doigts la pochette à dessins sur ses genoux. Une partie de lui était confiante, après tout il avait un incroyable talent, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'une tout autre partie, minuscule, était stressée. Il porta son regard pour la énième fois sur la salle vide et son esprit vagabonda brusquement jusqu'à Potter. Ce qui était complètement absurde. Pourquoi penserait-il à lui alors qu'il était à deux doigts, enfin il l'espérait, de passer un entretien avec l'un des plus grands vendeurs de tableaux de Grande-Bretagne ?

Il ouvrit la pochette contenant ses esquisses pour vérifier que tout était comme il voulait. Parfait, tout était absolument irréprochable. Il passa un doigt aérien sur le premier dessin, son préféré, représentant une jeune femme donnant le sein à son nouveau-né. Encore une fois, l'image de Potter revint au galop dans sa tête. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Draco secoua la tête, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise après tout.

Un grognement lui parvint du couloir et il reconnut l'homme qu'il désirait voir passer à toute vitesse sans lui prêter attention. Il s'empara de sa pochette et courut jusqu'au couloir.

« Monsieur Duchêne ! »

L'homme émit un nouveau grognement désespéré mais se retourna, le fixant comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire détritus traînant sur le bord d'une route.

« Que voulez-vous, Monsieur... »

« Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. » se présenta-t-il en avançant de quelques pas et en tendant une main que l'autre homme considéra un instant puis évita. Le blond ravala sa fierté et se fit aussi aimable que possible. « J'aimerais vous parler quelques minutes. »

« Alors prenez rendez-vous dans ce cas. »

Il s'apprêtât à refaire demi-tour mais Draco le retint par le bras.

« C'est urgent et je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. S'il vous plaît. »

L'homme, plus hautain que jamais, soupira et fit un rapide mouvement de la main l'indiquant de continuer. Très bien, c'était déjà un bon début. Le blond ouvrit sa pochette d'une main légèrement tremblante et montra quelques dessins au professionnel.

« J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur mes créations. Et savoir si elles auraient une chance d'être publiables... »

Duchêne prit quelques une de ses esquisses du bout des doigts, les observa d'un œil critique, les tourna dans un sens puis dans l'autre, augmentant l'anxiété de Draco. Il tritura sa moustache épaisse puis rendit le tout au blond.

« Manque de travail, absence de netteté et de précision dans le coup de crayon et le choix des modèles est catastrophique. Un raté, en somme. »

Et il le planta là, dans ce couloir minable. Draco déglutit. Il avait essuyé pas mal de réponses négatives mais jamais, au grand jamais, on ne lui avait dit des choses pareilles. Il était partagé entre la colère et l'indignation, une furieuse envie de pleurer sa rage menaçait de le submerger et il préféra sortir de l'établissement.

La pluie sur son visage ne lui faisait rien, il était vide. Cet homme venait de foutre toutes ces années d'acharnement en l'air en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il serra les mâchoires et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. Un étau enserrait sa poitrine mais il se refusait à l'apitoiement, il devait être fier comme il l'avait toujours été.

Une fois face à son volant, il attendit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait juste pas rentrer immédiatement pour retrouver son appartement froid et vide. Aussi vide que lui. En fin de compte, il n'était qu'un stupide lâche incapable d'affronter la dure réalité de la vie. Une larme dégringola sur sa joue et il l'essuya rageusement. Il restait Draco Malfoy.

* * *

« C'est moi ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Harry posa ses clés de voiture sur la petite table basse près de l'entrée et jeta sa veste sur le premier fauteuil venu. L'eau de la douche lui parvenait de l'étage, faisant apparaître un sourire en coin sur son visage. L'image de Théo sous le jet d'eau lui donnait pas mal d'envies et il se précipita vers la salle d'eau. Il poussa doucement la porte tandis qu'une buée épaisse en profitait pour s'échapper par l'ouverture. Le corps fin de son fiancé se distinguait derrière la vitre de douche et Harry se déshabilla prestement sans quitter la silhouette du regard.

Doucement, il ouvrit assez la porte pour pouvoir rentrer dans la cabine tandis qu'une petite moue aguicheuse prit place sur ses lèvres en voyant le fessier de Théo qui lui tournait le dos, ne semblant pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Il s'approcha délicatement du brun et passa ses mains autour de la taille gracile. Théo sursauta et se retourna vivement.

« T'es fou, t'as failli me faire mourir ! »

« Oh, pardon. Tu m'en veux ? »

Il s'appuya sensuellement contre le mur. Ce geste mélangé à son ton innocent ferait craquer le brun à coup sûr. Contre toute attente, l'effet ne fut pas escompté et l'autre homme croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. Harry crut apercevoir une lueur d'angoisse dans le regard de Théo mais chassa vite cette idée.

« Sérieusement, tu m'en veux pour ça ? »

« Je n'aime pas et tu le sais. Alors arrête. »

« Je voulais te faire une surprise ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à trouver autre chose. »

La consternation envahissait Harry au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Il aurait bien pris cette sorte de dispute au sérieux s'ils n'avaient pas été nus sous un jet d'eau brûlant.

« D'accord, je m'excuse. »

« Non mais c'est bon. Garde tes excuses. »

Et il sortit de la douche. Pardon ? Harry sortit à son tour et avisa Théo qui enroulait maladroitement une serviette autour de sa taille. Le gryffondor se planta face à l'autre homme, se fichant de sa nudité. Prenant un air sérieux, il croisa à son tour ses bras sur son torse.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, là ? Tu vas faire la gueule pour un truc aussi minable ? »

« Si, je suis sérieux. Non, je ne vais pas faire la gueule. »

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Non. »

C'était quoi son problème à la fin ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi. Théo semblait avoir changé depuis qu'il était parti rendre visite à Malfoy. Malfoy, ce connard de première. Pourquoi pensait-il à lui alors que Théo semblait lui en vouloir pour un truc qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Le brun semblait hésitant à présent.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ? »

Théo écarquilla les yeux.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Bizarre.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je t'aime. »

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Il devait encore se faire des idées mais il avait l'impression que Théo n'allait pas bien.

A suivre...


End file.
